Prompts de Profanadores
by Hojaverde
Summary: Colección de retos con motivo del 7º aniversario de Profanadores. HP/DM, James/Scorpius y otros pairings.
1. Donde metas la olla

Prompt número 13 para Waterflai que dijo:

"Necesito algo con esto... Me mató hace siete años y releyéndolo ha sido como sí, joder, aunque sea una chorrada (en realidad tiene que ver con el anterior porque es cuando hablan de no haberse encontrado en un bar...). - ¿Pollas? - ¿Te gusta la palabra, eh Malfoy? - Me encanta [...] Pues eso, que a Draco le encanta la palabra Polla y algo con eso, please? XD"

¡Espero que te guste! ;)

* * *

 **Donde metas la olla...**

Ahí estaba otra vez. Draco soltaba aire con la p, hacía muy débil la elle entre la o y una a que se alargaba o se acortaba dependiendo de lo que Harry estuviese haciendo. La quería dentro, la quería ahora, se sentía bien, la suya o la otra, porque estaba claro que a Draco le gustaban todas.

No era algo molesto sino sexi, pero Harry comenzaba a ver ciertos tintes de fetiche en la palabra, y su lado Slytherin tuvo la mejor de las ideas justo cuando consiguió el primer roce con la próstata de Draco. Si iba a pedir algo, tenía que ser ahora.

– Oh, Merlín, Harry, Morgana… Más…

Harry detuvo sus caderas y Draco soltó un gemido de protesta.

– No pares…

– Sigo si me prometes que aceptarás un reto.

Draco abrió los ojos, tratando de leer su expresión. Durante unos segundos no dijo nada y luego levantó su pelvis del colchón. Harry se tragó su propio gemido y detuvo los movimientos de Draco agarrando sus caderas.

– Draco…

– Joder… Lo que quieras, Harry, lo que quieras…

– Perfecto.

* * *

Lo que Harry quiso les llevó cuatro días después a estar sentados a la mesa en una reunión ministerial, retándose con la mirada. Kingsley hablaba sobre las leyes recién aprobadas por el Wizengamot y su posible aplicación en países afines. Hermione había hecho un estudio riguroso al respecto, pero era Draco el que tenía más información práctica sobre el tema y Harry sabía que Shackelbolt iba a consultarle constantemente. Se recostó en su asiento, dispuesto a disfrutar del espectáculo. Llegó solo cinco segundos más tarde.

– Con todos los respetos, a Rusia le suda la polla la presión internacional.

Draco lo había dicho de forma totalmente casual, como si no fuese consciente de sus palabras, pero todos sin excepción levantaron la mirada de sus papeles para enfocarla en él. Harry disimuló la sonrisa que iba a estallarle en la cara. Draco ignoró al resto de la mesa por completo y Kingsley titubeó un poco al responderle.

– Bueno… Sí, es posible que tengas razón… Quizá debería ser el último país al que llevar el borrador.

– Yo, desde luego, lo retrasaría.

– Bien.

Hermione tomó la palabra entonces para hablar sobre la aplicación del nuevo marco legal de los licántropos, con interrupciones constantes de Croaker, quien no estaba del todo conforme con los múltiples derechos que iban a adquirir en apenas dos semanas. Draco resopló antes de que la Directora del Departamento de Misterios terminase su última frase.

– Si nuestra nueva ley le parece generosa, vaya a leer la de España. Es la polla.

– ¿Deduzco de su expresión que quiere decir que es mejor que la nuestra, Embajador?

– Mmm… Casi insuperable – le contestó Draco como si estuviese saboreando el mejor de los manjares.

Croaker enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas. Harry carraspeó y se tragó la risa que le subía por la garganta. Dos de cinco en menos de seis minutos, tenía que reconocer que Draco estaba superándose.

La tercera tardó un poco más. Durante un cuarto de hora, Draco volvió a ser el hombre educado y con clase que siempre era fuera de la cama, hasta que Harry afirmó que los registros de licántropos deberían desaparecer progresivamente.

– Y una polla, Harry. Si vamos a dar wolfsbane gratis a todos los licántropos tenemos que tener un listado, regular la producción y evitar que falsos licántropos la consigan y mercadeen con ella en el extranjero.

Draco había jugado bien. Colocando la palabra al inicio de su discurso había quedado diluida por todo lo que había dicho detrás.

– Sí, Draco tiene razón – añadió Kinsgley. Y sí, Harry asintió admitiendo que era verdad.

De repente en sus notas apareció un mensaje:

Esto es cosa tuya, ¿no es así?

Era la letra de Hermione y Harry miró hacia ella antes de sonreír y escribirle:

No sé de qué me hablas.

La cuarta fue gloriosa.

– Ya lo dicen los muggles, donde tengas la olla no metas la polla.

Harry no tenía ni idea de qué había hecho Draco para enterarse de frases hechas como aquélla, pero lo más hilarante es que la había sacado totalmente de contexto. Kingsley, que estaba hablando de la concesión de la fabricación de la poción wolfsbane a Blaise Zabini y su estrecha relación con Draco como inconveniente, intercambió con Harry una mirada de incredulidad y éste se encogió de hombros.

– No creo que eso nos dé muchos problemas – dijo, tragándose otra vez la risa.

Quedaba una y Harry esperó por ella con impaciencia durante el resto de la reunión, pero Draco no dijo nada fuera de lugar. Al contrario, sus aportaciones fueron muy valiosas y cuando Kingsley dio por terminada la reunión, todos se habían olvidado de las cuatro salidas de tono anteriores y le felicitaron por su trabajo.

Harry no podía creerse que Draco no fuese a superar el reto solo por una más. Solo una más.

Sintiéndose un poquito decepcionado, se levantó de su silla. Kingsley ya abría la puerta para irse, seguido de Croaker y Hermione, cuando Draco se puso en pie y se dio un golpe en la rodilla con el borde de la mesa.

– ¡POLLAS! Joder, qué daño…

En esa ocasión, Harry no pudo hacer nada por evitar la carcajada.

– Te parecerá divertido… – dijo Draco mientras se masajeaba la rodilla haciéndose el ofendido y convenciendo más bien a nadie.

Kingsley y Croaker se perdieron por el pasillo, entre los farfulleos indignados de la segunda. Hermione salió de la sala y cerró la puerta tras ella, negando con la cabeza como una madre que ha cogido a sus niños con las manos en la masa. En cuanto estuvieron solos, Draco volvió a erguirse y dejó de tocarse la rodilla, que estaba intacta. Su sonrisa era la más satisfecha de la historia.

– Cinco de cinco, Potter. Creo que me debes una cosa.

Harry desapareció los papeles de los dos con un movimiento de su mano y se acercó a Draco hasta rodearle con los brazos.

– ¿Una cosa?

– Una polla, para ser exactos. Y ya van seis, así que esmérate bien.

Harry volvió a reírse antes de besar a Draco y desaparecerles hasta su despacho. Tendría que liberar la mesa del desastre que habitaba sobre ella. Por suerte, la oficina estaba casi vacía. Era la hora de comer.


	2. El Hechizo de Nott

Prompt número 1 de Profanadores para socwinter:

"Mi petición es más sobre el pasado que sobre el futuro. Me gustaría saber algo más de la relación entre Blaise y Draco, de cómo pasaron de amigos a más que hermanos (o al menos lo son hasta don de yo he leído, porque aún no he acabado la segunda historia). Si quieres algo más concreto, algo sobre el primer amor de Blaise o sobre cómo se enteró de la obsesión de Draco por Harry. O lo que quieras. ¡Qué prompt más mal explicado, por dios!"

Bueno, pedías varias cosas y esto es lo que ha salido. A ver qué te parece :)

Y gracias por hacerme escribir de ellos dos, porque los adoro mucho. Algún día les escribiré un longfic.

* * *

 **El Hechizo de Nott**

Blaise tiene quince años y miedo por primera vez en su vida. Ahora sabe que lo que sintió cuando se perdió de pequeño en los sótanos de Malfoy Manor o la primera vez que se enfrentó a un boggart tenía poco que ver con el frío que se le ha instalado dentro. Está siempre ahí, impidiéndole hablar o hacer lo que se propone hacer cada día al levantarse de la cama, y Blaise lo odia.

Aunque no con tanta intensidad como odia a Theodore Nott. A él y a ese invento que se ha sacado de la manga a medio curso con el que consigue traducir hasta las runas más complicadas. Uno que le está haciendo rico y que está convirtiendo hasta a los alumnos de Slytherin más lentos en la envidia del resto del colegio.

El precio del hechizo varía tanto como el clima en esa época del año. Blaise sabe que a algunos alumnos les ha costado veinte galeones y a otros, cinco. Los hay que han pagado más y también quienes han pagado menos. La única vez que Blaise llegó a preguntarle, Nott le dijo que el hechizo costaba cien galeones. Ése es todo el dinero del que Blaise dispone para gastar durante el curso, así que ha descartado la compra por completo. Pero no es ese intento de robo de parte de uno de sus amigos lo que le molesta. El problema real es que Draco tiene el hechizo porque Theo se lo ha regalado.

Blaise no se da cuenta las primeras veces. Lleva muchos años instalado con confianza a la izquierda de Draco. Sabe que a la derecha está Pansy, que se cree la próxima señora Malfoy desde que tenía cinco años, y Blaise piensa que así debe de ser. Una bruja de buena posición siempre formará parte del futuro de un mago heredero, y Pansy no le cae mal después de todo. Pero la izquierda es suya; la del mejor amigo, la del confidente, la de ese espacio aún por definir que solo podrían llenar juntos. Cómo y cuándo es algo que ellos van a decidir, y Blaise tiene grandes ideas después de acoger a los alumnos de Durmstrang en Slytherin el año pasado.

Sin embargo, la historia se repite en el tiempo y Blaise se da cuenta de que Theodore Nott le está echando a empujones de su lugar junto a Draco, un poco más cada noche que se pierde junto a él por los corredores.

Theo es el mago del momento en Slytherin y Draco solo necesita orbitar un par de veces a su alrededor para conseguir parte de la luz del foco. Y Blaise, aterido de frío, con miedo por primera vez en su vida, se queda en la sombra dejándose las pestañas en las hojas de su libro y maldiciendo una y otra vez el momento en que decidió cursar Runas Antiguas.

* * *

— Podrías conseguirlo, ¿sabes?

Blaise agarra el tintero que se ha tambaleado después de que Draco se haya dejado caer de repente sobre el colchón de su cama, pero no levanta la mirada de su pergamino.

— ¿Conseguir el qué, Draco?

— El hechizo de Theo. No tendrías que perder todo este tiempo…

— Algunos no tenemos la suerte de que nos lo den gratis… — contesta Blaise, mirándole esta vez — … como otros.

— Encanto personal — dice Draco, estirando el cuello y esbozando una sonrisa radiante.

Y Blaise reconoce para sus adentros que sí, que de eso Draco está más que sobrado, hasta que ve la marca rojiza asomando por el borde del cuello de su camisa. De pronto el frío quema, quema de verdad en sus sienes, en su pecho y le hace sudar las manos.

— Pues vete con tu encanto personal a otro lado y déjame hacer los deberes — Blaise suelta en tono enfadado y Draco deja su pose de modelo para sentarse en el borde de la cama, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — le pregunta.

A Blaise le pasan muchas cosas. Escasez de galeones, exceso de padres, un principio de dolor de cabeza gracias a las puñeteras runas que no entiende y ese calor que es frío, pero es calor, que va a acabar matándole.

— Nada. Lárgate — dice, sin embargo. Empuña la varita y cierra las cortinas de su cama, echando a Draco. Y desde el otro lado, antes de que Blaise pueda silenciar el interior de los doseles escucha muy claro el "vete a la mierda, Zabini" y los pasos de Draco saliendo del cuarto.

* * *

Las cosas se ponen peor a partir de entonces. Draco ya no disimula y Theo tampoco. Todo el mundo en Slytherin sabe que hay algo entre ellos dos, e incluso algunos se acercan a Draco para pedirle que interceda y haga que Nott les haga una oferta. Blaise se aleja todo lo que puede, cede todo su territorio: desde su sitio en el pupitre junto a Draco, su zona en la mesa del Gran Comedor, hasta el sofá de la sala común donde siempre solían acabar después de las clases.

Blaise desaparece y es Pansy Parkinson quien sale a buscarle.

— Arregla lo que sea que te haya pasado con Draco — le dice una tarde en la biblioteca, sin ni siquiera llegar a sentarse a la mesa.

— No es asunto tuyo, Parkinson.

— Por supuesto que sí. Todo lo que pasa con Draco es asunto mío.

— Me temo que esto no es asunto tuyo ni mío.

— No digas tonterías. Habla con él y arréglalo. Esta estupidez de Nott ya ha durado demasiado.

— ¿Asustada de que alguien te quite el puesto? — dice Blaise, intentando lastimar justo allí donde a él le duele tanto.

Pansy apoya las manos en la mesa, su pulcra manicura brillando bajo la luz del sol que se filtra por la ventana, y se inclina ante él con la misma suficiencia que muestra Draco a todas horas.

— Mi puesto está asegurado, Zabini. Es el tuyo el que peligra. Y créeme, yo no actuaría como tú si alguna bruja tratase de quitármelo.

— ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué más te da si al otro lado está Nott?

Pansy podría contarle muchas cosas. Conoce de primera mano lo que siente Draco porque es con ella con quien habla de Blaise. Si ella hablase… A veces se siente tentada, pero su lealtad hacia Draco pesa mucho más. No es ella quien debe decirlo.

Así que vuelve a enderezar la espalda, aparta el pelo por encima de su hombro y, antes de alejarse de él, le dice:

— Tengo mis motivos.

* * *

Debe ser ese maldito frío el que congela a Blaise durante las siguientes semanas. Quiere arreglarlo, recuperar lo que era suyo, pero no se siente capaz. Draco sigue enfadado, ignorándole la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Crabbe y Goyle aparecen más y más a su lado, igual que Parkinson. Blaise sigue silenciando y cerrando los doseles de su cama, incapaz de soportar más risitas a la vuelta de las escapadas de Draco y Theo; y por eso no se da cuenta de que Draco empieza a volver de sus rondas de prefecto solo, hasta una noche en que se queda dormido en la sala común, rodeado de libros de runas, y es el propio Draco quien le despierta.

Cuando Blaise abre los ojos, lo primero que ve es la cara de Draco, y se revuelve en busca de su varita, sintiéndose idiota por haberse olvidado de sellar su cama.

— Ey, que vas a caerte. Estás en la sala común, idiota — dice Draco mientras le evita una más que vergonzosa caída del sillón. Le llama idiota pero el tono de su voz lleva una calidez que dice todo lo contrario.

— Merlín… ¿Qué hora es?

— Pasa de medianoche. Anda, vamos a dormir.

— No… No puedo… — Blaise recoge sus libros del suelo y suspira. Se ha quedado dormido en el capítulo doce y en el examen de runas de mañana entran dieciséis.

— Sí puedes — Draco coge la varita de Blaise que se ha escurrido del bolsillo de su pantalón y la pone en su mano, sin soltar su muñeca — Presta atención y repite conmigo.

Allí, en la sala común vacía, a excepción de la sirena que se pasea una y otra vez por una de las ventanas, Draco recita el hechizo de Theodore Nott, una y otra vez, hasta que Blaise lo memoriza y lo aplica sobre su libro. Las runas se vuelven claras como el agua y a ellos les basta una sonrisa para que todo vuelva a su sitio.

Es el único giratiempo que necesitan.


	3. El Merodeador de Slytherin

Prompt número 2 para Intimisky

"Albus knows something is going on with Scorpius, and he finds about James... or the other way round"

Aquí está, espero que te guste :) Y ojalá te recuperes pronto :*

N/A: lo que se cuenta aquí sucede unos meses antes del inicio de la segunda parte de Profanadores.

* * *

 **El Merodeador de Slytherin**

A veces Albus lamentaba ser un capitán de Quidditch tan exigente. Estaba convencido de que después de los duros entrenamientos de los últimos días iban a darle a Ravenclaw una paliza de cuidado, pero eso no evitaba que le doliese hasta el último músculo del cuerpo. Por suerte, ser capitán tenía otras ventajas. Sus compañeros tenían que conformarse con la ducha rápida en los vestuarios, pero él podía relajarse cuanto quería en el baño de prefectos del quinto piso.

Allí había pasado la última hora, aprovechando el momento en que los prefectos hacían sus rondas para tener todo el baño para él solo. Se sentía mucho mejor cuando se dirigió de vuelta a las mazmorras de Slytherin. Pensaba meterse en la cama y no levantarse hasta mediodía. Por suerte, al día siguiente era domingo.

Fue al girar en un nuevo cruce de pasillos cuando escuchó una risita que conocía muy bien. Desde el primer momento le había parecido una pena que una chica tan guapa como Pemberton tuviese una risa tan estridente e incómoda. A Scorpius, en cambio, no parecía importarle demasiado. La había invitado al Baile de Navidad el año pasado y éste, siendo los dos prefectos, parecía que la cosa rodaba sola.

El primer impulso de Albus fue dar media vuelta y llegar a Slytherin por otro camino, pero Scorpius no le había contado nada sobre su supuesta novia y él, que sí le mantenía al tanto de todos sus progresos al respecto, decidió que no iba a marcharse sin avergonzarles a los dos un poco.

Poniendo la punta de su varita en la garganta, Albus se alteró la voz con un hechizo y habló imitando en lo posible a Merrythought, el Jefe de la Casa de Gryffindor.

— Señorita Pemberton y compañía, salgan de su escondrijo ahora mismo.

Las risitas se cortaron de golpe. En las sombras de aquel espacio entre columnas, Albus pudo ver el torpe movimiento de sus pies y el revuelo de las túnicas, antes de que Renie Pemberton saliese a la luz seguida de cerca por un alumno de Hufflepuff.

Albus, que aún no se había dejado ver, se les quedó mirando con el siguiente chascarrillo congelado en la punta de la lengua. Había esperado a Scorpius y no a aquel Huflepuff del que no sabía su nombre. Nada raro si no formaba parte del equipo de Quidditch de su casa.

— No hay nadie… — dijo Renie, y el chico desconocido negó con la cabeza antes de coger su mano y comenzar a tirar de ella para marcharse.

— Es mejor que nos vayamos.

Albus no les detuvo. De nada serviría precipitarse. Si esa lista estaba engañando a Scorpius, le ayudaría a vengarse de ella a conciencia. Porque era su mejor amigo y porque había que ser muy tonta para cambiar a Scorpius por un Hufflepuff.

Cuando Albus entró en el dormitorio, pasaba ya media hora del toque de queda pero Scorpius aún no había llegado.

* * *

Albus optó por la vía indirecta para contárselo a Scorpius. Fue mientras mataban la tarde de domingo jugando a los gobstones y tras uno de sus mejores lanzamientos.

—Ayer vi a Pemberton enrollándose con un Hufflepuff — le dijo con el tono de voz de las confidencias, y luego observó la cara de Scorpius en busca del más mínimo cambio. Todo lo que se encontró fue una expresión de sorpresa.

—¿En serio?

—Segurísimo. ¿No te importa?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros antes de coger una nueva piedra y lanzarla hacia el círculo pintado en la tierra.

—Prefiero pensar que hay tíos decentes en todas las casas, Al. Incluso en Hufflepuff.

Albus resopló, incrédulo.

—En el hipotético caso de que tuvieses razón, ¿tú no estabas saliendo con ella?

Las cejas de Scorpius se alzaron tanto que se perdieron entre el flequillo de su pelo.

—¿Yo? No. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

— Fuiste con ella al baile.

—Y tú con Clearwater, ¿estás saliendo con ella?

— Ugh, no. Aquélla fue una mala idea.

— Sí, me conozco los detalles — Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa y Albus se preparó para lo que venía: la voz más aguda, los gestos femeninos y Scorpius colgándose de su cuello como un grindylow — Dime que me quieres, capitán. ¿Quién es mi capitán favorito de Hogwarts? Un besito de buena suerte, mi capitán.

Albus se quitó a Scorpius de encima y se rio a su pesar.

—Para ya. Al menos yo te cuento mis cosas, incluso las más vergonzosas. Tú llevas dos semanas llegando a las tantas a la habitación y ni siquiera me has contado que sales con alguien.

Scorpius se quedó serio de repente y escondió que se había puesto colorado agachándose a escoger otra piedra del montón.

—No te lo he contado porque no salgo con nadie.

—¿Y entonces qué haces por las noches hasta tan tarde?

—Voy al baño de prefectos tras las rondas. Nos estás matando con los entrenamientos, ¿sabes?

Albus frunció el ceño. No era algo muy descabellado, él mismo había hecho lo mismo. Y Scorpius, siendo prefecto, podía saltarse el toque de queda sin problemas. Pero algo le decía que su mejor amigo estaba mintiendo.

—Te toca lanzar — dijo Scorpius, ofreciéndole una piedra.

Albus la cogió y dejó pasar el tema. Por el momento.

* * *

Era genial estar así. Sentado sobre su túnica estirada en el suelo, con Scorpius tan cerca, besándole y haciendo lo que estuviese haciendo con su pelo. James sentía todos los poros de su piel erizándose y a sus dedos temblar ligeramente mientras se abrían paso por debajo del jersey de Slytherin. Una parte de él quería más, mucho más; pero a la vez, todo lo que hacían, por poco que fuese, era tan intenso, que prefería saborear cada avance a su debido tiempo.

Además, Scorpius, con la ambición típica de su casa, siempre iba un paso más allá, descubriendo un poco más de piel, un nuevo punto que le volviese aún más loco que el de la última vez. Por ejemplo, ése en el lateral de su cuello. Scorpius mordió allí con suavidad y James no pudo evitar un gemido.

—Merlín, Scorpius…

—Mierda.

James abrió los ojos, el tono serio de Scorpius arrancándole de su momento placentero, y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

—Joder, no me puedo creer que estés liándote conmigo y mirando el mapa a la vez.

—Solo ha sido ahora. Y porque Albus ha salido de las mazmorras.

Scorpius observaba las huellas de Albus avanzando por uno de los pasillos del primer piso. James suspiró y movió un poco sus caderas para acomodarse un poco dentro de los pantalones.

—Sigo diciendo que deberíamos decírselo y acabar con tanto misterio — le dijo.

—No, aún no.

Ésa era la respuesta de Scorpius siempre que James le proponía ir de frente y contárselo a Albus. No entendía sus miedos, su convencimiento de que Albus iba a enfadarse y de que se arruinaría su amistad. James pensaba que su hermano podía ser un enano con muchas ínfulas, pero estaba seguro de que no juzgaría a nadie por salir con alguien de su mismo sexo, y mucho menos a Scorpius. Albus adoraba a Scorpius. Quizá ése era el verdadero problema.

—Parece que va al baño de prefectos. Le dije que estaría allí hasta tarde, tengo que irme — dijo de repente Scorpius, poniéndose en pie y ajustándose la túnica sobre el uniforme.

—Pero Scorpius… — comenzó a protestar James, sabiendo que sería inútil.

—Lo siento de verdad, mañana te enviaré una nota.

Scorpius se puso en cuclillas, dejó un beso en los labios de James y salió con prisa de aquella sala abandonada de la Torre de Astronomía.

* * *

Las excusas de Scorpius fueron haciéndose menos y menos creíbles a lo largo de las siguientes semanas. Pero, por mucho que Albus le presionaba, no soltaba ni una palabra de a dónde iba en esos ratos en los que desaparecía de su vista. No eran muchos, de todas formas. Ambos, en su propósito de ser aurores, habían escogido exactamente las mismas asignaturas, los dos formaban parte del equipo de Quidditch y cuando les tocaba alguna detención también era a la vez, porque las cosas que cabreaban a McGonagall las hacían juntos. Eran esas rondas de prefecto que se alargaban hasta la madrugada la única oportunidad que Scorpius encontraba para escabullirse.

Situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas. Albus nunca había agradecido tanto que su hermano James fuese un presumido sin remedio. Robar el Mapa del Merodeador del despacho de su padre no hubiese tenido ni la mitad de gracia para James de no haber alardeado de ello delante de todo Gryffindor. Pero Lily, tras recibir los incentivos adecuados, también se lo había contado a él. Ese mapa era todo lo que Albus necesitaba para descubrir el secretito de Scorpius.

Volvería a sobornar a Lily.

* * *

Había quedado en verse con Scorpius en solo diez minutos y James no encontraba el mapa. Estaba seguro de que lo había llevado encima todo el día y solo se había apartado de él para ir al entrenamiento de Quidditch. Solía hechizarlo para que cualquiera que lo viese lo confundiese con un pergamino lleno de deberes, y no solo con el pergamino en blanco que ya algunos podían reconocer, pero había pronunciado el contrahechizo y ninguno de sus apuntes se había transformado en algo distinto.

Cinco minutos. Llegaba tarde.

James se resignó a seguir buscándolo cuando volviese. Tendrían que ser más precavidos esta vez, poner un hechizo de alarma en la puerta. Y, pensándolo bien, no iba a extrañar mucho que Scorpius tuviese un ojo cerrado y otro constantemente en el mapa, sobre el nombre de Albus.

Tenía grandes planes para el cuello de Scorpius esa noche, y todos iban a salir bien.

* * *

Su hermana tenía que haber sido una Slytherin. Albus necesitaría al menos cuatro visitas a Hogsmeade para recuperar todo lo que le había tenido que dar a Lily para que se hiciera con el mapa de James.

Pero había valido la pena. Amparado en la privacidad que le daban los doseles sellados de su cama, Albus observaba las múltiples etiquetas de nombres sobre el Mapa del Merodeador. Eran como pequeñas hormigas en un laberinto y uno tenía la sensación de dominar un poco más el mundo viéndolas desde tan arriba. Si ese mapa era de su padre, James no tenía derecho a hacerlo suyo. Albus también quería su parte.

La etiqueta con el nombre Scorpius Malfoy seguía moviéndose a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts, un piso tras otro, hasta vagar por varios rincones de Hogwarts cercanos a la Torre de Astronomía en los que no parecía haber nadie. Quizá por el vacío de aquella zona, fue fácil distinguir la otra etiqueta que se aproximaba en dirección a la de Scorpius. Albus parpadeó varias veces como si no pudiese creer lo que veían sus ojos, pero daba igual lo que hiciese, el nombre seguía siendo el mismo.

James Potter.

Albus barajó la teoría de la coincidencia durante los diez segundos que tardaron ambas etiquetas en avanzar y entrar juntas en un aula sin nombre en el mapa. Y la desechó por completo cuando, tanto las etiquetas como las huellas de las pisadas que las acompañaban, estaban tan juntas que se confundían unas con otras.

Scorpius estaba liado con su hermano.

Albus plegó el mapa con cuidado y esbozó una sonrisa. Era el dueño de un secreto muy valioso, de una información que nadie más sabía que tenía. Su situación era la más ventajosa para divertirse y pensaba hacerlo, minuto a minuto. Haría entender a Scorpius que era mucho mejor que confiase en él. Y a James…

Comenzaba a tener grandes ideas para James.

Dando con su varita un último toque sobre el mapa, Albus murmuró: _travesura realizada_.


	4. En dos parpadeos

Prompt número 4 para Amerychan:

"Algo del POV de Harry de cuándo Draco empezó a coquetearle como Harry reaccionó en primera instancia o que pensó al respecto y luego cómo empezó a seguirle el juego, no se, me gustaría leerlos coqueteandose por las esquinas xD"

Espero que te guste ;)

 **En dos parpadeos**

" _Uno tiene que ir a por lo que quiere en cada momento"_

 _Harry recordó las palabras de Michael, su último ligue muggle, mientras removía el azúcar en su primer café de la mañana. Todavía no se explicaba cómo un polvo casual había derivado en casi un consultorio sentimental. O quizá sí. El sexo no había estado mal, pero Harry se sentía cada vez más desmotivado, más cansado de inventarse nombres, vidas falsas y un interés cada vez más tibio por la persona que tenía delante. Michael lo había notado y, para colmo, resultó que era psicólogo._

" _Está claro que buscas algo más"_

 _Era posible que Michael tuviese razón. Al principio había sido divertido, excitante, pero Harry había pasado de esperar esas salidas al Soho con impaciencia, a obligarse a dejar el sofá de su apartamento y salir por la puerta. La vuelta tampoco era tan agradable como antes. Una parte de él se sentía satisfecha, pero otra seguía vacía. No extrañaba a Ginny en absoluto, pero sí muchas de las cosas que implicaba tener una pareja. Era solo que volver a empezar desde cero se le hacía muy cuesta arriba. Y además, ¿con quién iba a hacerlo?_

" _Abre bien los ojos. A veces lo que buscamos está justo delante de nuestras narices"_

 _Harry levantó la mirada y observó a la gente en el comedor del MInisterio. Quizá era cierto que solo tenía que estar más receptivo a las señales… La imagen de Croaker entrando por la puerta fue como una epifanía. Harry rio entre dientes y devolvió su atención al café, negando con la cabeza._

 _El líquido casi se desbordó de la taza cuando un legajo de pergaminos aterrizó sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo. Casi de la misma forma, Draco Malfoy se dejó caer sobre la silla frente a él._

— _Explícame qué habéis hecho con Alei Sautter para que yo lo entienda._

 _Harry le miró durante unos segundos. El codo sobre la mesa, la mano que sostenía su cabeza, los dedos tamborileando sobre su mejilla, los ojos grises que le miraban con un brillo que podía ser tanto de enfado como divertido. Llevaba una túnica que era un insulto implícito para todos los trabajadores del Ministerio vestidos de uniforme. Bajo la luz encantada de las velas, su material cambiaba del color verde al azul, pasando por el gris, en apenas un parpadeo. Harry lo había analizado todo en solo dos. Era un hábito adquirido de su formación como auror, ver una escena y memorizar hasta el último detalle._

— _¿Alei Sautter? — contestó para ganar un poco más de tiempo y recordar ese caso en concreto — Ingresó hace dos días en Azkaban._

— _E imagino que fuiste tú quien firmó la orden._

— _Es el Jefe de Aurores el que firma todas las detenciones, Malfoy._

— _Draco._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Sigues diciendo mi apellido con el mismo tono insoportable que en el colegio. Draco está bien._

 _Harry le volvió a observar, algo descolocado. No es que fuese a pronunciar Draco de forma distinta a como lo hacía en Hogwarts._

— _¿Qué pasa con Sautter? — preguntó, obviando decir cualquier tipo de nombre._

— _Esto es lo que pasa — Draco empujó el legajo de pergaminos hacia él —Según la Ley de Relaciones Internacionales, tenemos un tratado con Suiza para extraditar a los delincuentes de su país en un plazo de cuarenta y ocho horas._

— _¿En todos los casos? — dijo Harry sin tocar los pergaminos. Estaba seguro de que Draco se la sabía de memoria._

— _En todos. Y en especial para los que tendrían que ir a Azkaban._

— _No recordaba que Suiza formase parte de…_

— _No lo hacía, pero se incluyó en el tratado hace tres meses._

 _Definitivamente, Harry pensó que tenía que empezar a leerse las montañas de legislación que le pasaba Hermione._

— _De acuerdo, lo consultaré con el Ministro y revocaré la…_

— _Olvídalo, ya está hecho._

— _¿Hecho?_

— _El Embajador suizo contactó conmigo ayer. Después hablé con su Ministro de Magia, organicé una reunión con Kingsley y Sautter fue extraditado a Suiza a medianoche._

— _¿Y por qué nadie me dijo nada?_

— _Era una de tus tardes libres y tampoco era necesario que estuvieses. Se trataba de un tema diplomático. Estoy seguro de que Kingsley hablará contigo, de todas formas. Léete la ley antes de que ocurra. Y no me hagas volver a pisar ese agujero, aún siento el aliento de los dementores en la nuca._

— _Malfoy, los dementores ya no están en Azkaban._

— _Pues se siente como si aún estuvieran allí._

 _Draco se levantó de la silla, alisó las mangas de su túnica y se pasó los dedos por el pelo, libre de cualquier tipo de gomina._

— _Y ya te lo he dicho, Potter, es Draco._

 _Con una ligera palmada en su hombro al pasar por su lado, Draco salió del comedor. Al lado del enorme legajo sobre la mesa, el café de Harry se había quedado frío._

* * *

 _La siguiente ley que llegó al despacho de Harry venía rodeada de varias marcas luminosas. Al tocarlas, llevaban hacia párrafos concretos de la ley también subrayados por líneas brillantes._

— _Las verdes son de Malfoy y las mías son las azules — le explicó Hermione._

— _¿Malfoy?_

— _Sí, hay bastantes modificaciones a nivel internacional. Fue él quien me dijo que tenías mucho trabajo y que te vendría bien ir directo a las cosas importantes._

 _Harry no sabía si sentirse halagado u ofendido. Pero tocando otro de esos marcadores, se dio cuenta de que iban a ahorrarle mucho tiempo. Así que asintió, sonriendo casi sin darse cuenta._

— _¿Desde cuándo el Embajador se preocupa de hacerte el trabajo más fácil, Harry? — preguntó Hermione._

 _Harry no tenía ni idea. Se llevaban bien desde hacía un tiempo. Malfoy había demostrado ser un tipo discreto y muy eficiente en su puesto. Seguía teniendo cosas de snob y caminaba por el Ministerio como si fuese dueño de cada piedra que pisaba, pero ninguno de los que habían trabajado con él, tenía la más mínima queja. Hasta Kingsley parecía contar cada vez más con su presencia en las reuniones. A no ser que Draco hubiese sobornado a medio Ministerio, era algo que se había ganado a pulso, día a día, con su trabajo._

— _Ni idea, Herm. Yo acabo de enterarme. A saber lo que se le pasa por la cabeza a Malfoy._

 _A saber… Ahora hasta quería que le llamase por su nombre._

* * *

 _Si a diario las túnicas de Draco excedían con mucho la calidad de la media, el día del Baile del Ministerio lo hacían también, pese a que todos los invitados sacaban lo mejor de sus armarios para acudir a la fiesta. Incluso Harry, que adoraba los vaqueros y las camisetas por encima de casi cualquier otra cosa, llevaba la mejor de sus túnicas de gala encima. Aún así, podría apostar que la delicada filigrana que recorría los bordes de la túnica de Draco estaba bordada en oro sin temor a equivocarse. El broche con el escudo de los Malfoy lanzaba destellos desde el centro del salón, al mismo ritmo en que su dueño giraba llevando con elegancia a su compañera de baile. Al igual que el anillo en el dedo corazón de su mano derecha._

 _No es que Harry estuviese observándole la mayor parte del tiempo. Solo dos parpadeos. Entrenamiento de auror y todo eso._

 _Sin embargo, la vista se volvió mucho más interesante cuando Draco se fue acercando a él, después de despedir a su pareja de baile, nada menos que Eloise Croaker, con la sombra de un beso en el dorso de su mano._

— _¿Custodiando las bebidas, Potter? — Draco tomó una de las copas sobre la mesa, ordenó champán y ésta se llenó al instante del líquido espumoso — ¿Sabes? Además del maravilloso discurso con el que nos deleitas año tras año, deberías bailar un poco._

 _Era hilo de oro, seguro. Y también estaba en los cuellos de su camisa._

— _Del baile ya te encargas tú, Malfoy. Prefiero quedarme aquí toda la noche antes que tocarle un dedo a Croaker._

— _Estas fiestas son para forjar alianzas, Potter. Y uno siempre ha de llevarse bien con la Jefa de los Inefables._

— _Te veo pidiéndole un vals al Ministro._

— _Por desgracia, las fiestas del Ministerio siguen basándose en las normas de etiqueta tradicionales. Te aseguro que, si no fuese así, sacaría a bailar a hombres y no a mujeres._

 _Harry miró a los ojos de Draco, que pese a estar bebiendo de su copa no apartó los suyos de él. De repente, se sintió como en una de sus salidas a los bares del Soho, acodado en una barra, dejando que un desconocido flirtease con él y sintiendo la misma emoción de las primeras veces en el estómago. Antes de que pudiese elaborar una respuesta, Draco dio un paso hacia él, la punta de sus zapatos chocando con los suyos suavemente. La misma suavidad con la que susurró cerca de su cuello, mientras se inclinaba a coger otra copa._

— _Y forjaría mis alianzas con el Jefe de Aurores. Al fin y al cabo es el que firma todas las detenciones._

 _Había un reto en la mirada gris cuando Draco volvió a apartarse de él. Y Harry, que nunca había tenido reparos en entrar en el juego, no conseguía encontrar la frase acertada que le metiese en él esta vez._

— _Champán — Draco pidió a su copa de nuevo, y Harry vio cómo respondía al gesto que el secretario de Kingsley le hacía desde lejos para que se acercara — Me reclaman — añadió con una sonrisa. Era obvio que en ese ambiente de etiqueta y diplomacia se desenvolvía como pez en el agua._

 _Harry vio cómo se giraba para marcharse, la tela de su única siguiendo sus movimientos como un patronus de tela, y no le dio muchas más vueltas._

— _En ese caso bailaría — espetó con prisa, y cuando Draco se giró de nuevo hacia él sintió la estúpida necesidad de explicarse — Si la etiqueta, y las alianzas, y tú me lo pidieses… Quiero decir… Aceptaría._

 _Draco sonrió, pareciendo más satisfecho de lo que se había sentido en toda la noche._

— _Entiendo, Potter. Entonces, cuando la situación sea propicia, tendré que pedírtelo._

 _Harry creyó ver un guiño pero no estaba seguro. Observó a Draco mientras se alejaba, los ecos de su promesa flotando en el aire, y no pudo ni quiso impedir que una chispa de ilusión se despertase en su interior._


	5. Pinky

Prompt número 6 para NoahdLaw.

"¿Tuvieron alguna mascota? Si fue así, ¿fue una mascota común o rara?, ¿estaban los dos de acuerdo en tenerla?, ¿hubo alguno de los dos que al principio no quería y luego acabó encariñándose?"

Pues esto es lo que ha salido XDD ¡Espero que te guste!

 **Pinky**

La cena de cumpleaños había ido bien. Desde luego, mucho mejor de lo que Harry había anticipado durante toda la semana. De haberlo sabido, se habría ahorrado varias noches de insomnio y algún retortijón de estómago. Pero ¿quién iba a decir que pasar más de diez minutos con Lucius Malfoy no iba a ser una tortura de principio a fin? Narcissa había ayudado, desde luego. Y Draco también, por momentos. Por ejemplo, cuando le había cogido la mano por debajo de la mesa. Lo del pie jugueteando con su tobillo y subiendo por su pantorrilla justo enfrente de la mirada afilada de Lucius no le había ayudado en absoluto.

Pero al parecer, tener a Harry en Bretaña, sentado a la misma mesa que sus padres, ponía a Draco más caliente que un Colacuerno Húngaro. Lo que explicaba que, en cuanto salieron de la chimenea de uno de los salones de Malfoy Manor, Harry acabase empotrado contra la pared mientras Draco bajaba a besos por su cuerpo hasta arrodillarse a sus pies.

Al mismo tiempo que el botón del pantalón de Harry cedía ante los insistentes dedos de Draco, otro plop muy distinto se escuchó al otro lado del salón. El de una aparición.

Harry tuvo al segundo su varita en la mano, al igual que Draco. Las barreras de la mansión estaban activas y si alguien había conseguido traspasarlas no se trataba de una visita. Pero ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al encontrarse con los ojos enormes de un elfo doméstico, que les observaba como si estuviese a punto de reprenderles como a niños pequeños.

Aunque no fue eso lo que hizo, sino una exagerada reverencia con sus orejas rozando la alfombra, antes de señalar las dos cajas que habían aparecido con él.

—Señorito Draco, le traigo el regalo de su padre. Pinky se encargará de cuidar de ellos como se debe. Pinky lo hará todo bien. Pinky está a su servicio, señorito Draco.

Harry no pudo reprimir una risita.

—¿Señorito Draco? — murmuró entre dientes y Draco le dio un codazo, antes de acercarse al elfo doméstico.

—Humm… Veamos, en primer lugar, soy el señor de Malfoy Manor y ya no soy un crío, estoy seguro de que sabes cómo debes dirigirte a mí.

El elfo se retorció las mejillas y parecía a punto de ir a abrirse la frente contra la pared en cualquier momento. Pero Draco puso una mano en su cabeza y relajó el tono de su voz.

—Pinky, te prohíbo que te castigues, ¿de acuerdo? Enséñame el regalo de mi padre.

—Sí, señori… Señor.

Pinky agitó su mano y las dos cajas se abrieron. Desde el otro extremo del salón Harry distinguió el movimiento de algo que parecía un pico y vio cómo Draco sonreía de oreja a oreja, antes de girarse hacia él y decirle:

—Harry, son pavos.

* * *

Harry aprendió mucho sobre los pavos albinos durante los días siguientes: que tenían que estar en un estado constante de calor y que éste debía rebajarse cinco grados cada semana que crecían, que su comida no podía estar en el suelo sino levitada con magia a medio metro para evitar que los ratones se la comieran, que ésta debía ser muy rica en proteínas, o que su espacio dentro de los jardines debía estar acotado, ya que, con excesiva libertad, los pavos corrían el riesgo de volverse salvajes.

También descubrió que Pinky había venido a Malfoy Manor para torturarle.

Nada raro si era el propio Lucius quien lo había enviado. Pero ni siquiera Harry se hubiese esperado algo como eso. Que cada vez que las cosas con Draco se ponían interesantes, Pinky se apareciese frente a él. No frente a Draco, no. El elfo elegía muy bien cuándo y cómo hacerlo.

La primera vez, Harry estaba sentado al borde de la cama con la cabeza de Draco entre sus muslos. Era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos cuando Draco ponía su boca a trabajar así, pero Harry había querido mirarle, había hecho el esfuerzo y se había encontrado con la cabeza de Pinky justo al lado de la puerta. El respingo había sido tan grande que no había tenido un accidente con los dientes de Draco de puro milagro. Y cuando Draco se giró hacia la puerta allí no había nada más que las enormes hojas de madera.

La segunda vez, Harry se empujaba dentro del cuerpo de Draco con todas sus ganas. Tenía las manos de Draco sujetas sobre la almohada con un hechizo y las suyas agarraban con firmeza sus caderas. Con cada embestida, Draco arqueaba más y más la espalda. Era delicioso verle ondular sobre el colchón, los ojos vendados y los gemidos rasgando su garganta, hasta que la cabeza de Pinky apareció tras uno de los doseles de la cama. El elfo sonreía burlonamente y fue bastante difícil explicarle a Draco por qué había dejado de moverse justo cuando ambos estaban llegando al orgasmo.

La tercera vez era Draco el que estaba dentro de él. Harry tenía las piernas alrededor de su cintura y la espalda apoyada contra los mosaicos de azulejo de la ducha. El agua caía entre sus cuerpos y Harry estuvo a punto de escurrirse como ella cuando Draco consiguió el ángulo perfecto. Con un mordisco en el hombro de Draco, Harry pidió más, justo ahí, más, y desde fuera Pinky frotó el cristal de la ducha para deshacerse del vaho que lo empañaba y asomarse al espectáculo. Era muy tarde para echarse atrás. Harry se corrió por primera vez delante de un elfo doméstico y evitó ducharse con Draco durante las dos semanas siguientes.

Mientras tanto, los pavos seguían creciendo al ritmo esperado y empezaban a tener sus primeras plumas blancas.

* * *

—¿Entonces no hay ninguna forma de echarle?

—Me temo que no, Harry — había respondido Hermione, que no veía tantos problemas en que un elfo de Lucius viviese en Malfoy Manor durante unas semanas, por mucho que Harry pensase que estaba allí para espiarle.

Por supuesto, Harry no le había contado nada de las apariciones de Pinky durante el sexo. Ni siquiera se lo había contado a Draco, quien probablemente empezaba a plantearse en serio que su pareja estuviese sufriendo algún tipo de crisis alucinatoria.

La verdad es que Harry estaba convencido de que Lucius le había lanzado un reto. Que todo eso sucedía porque él había tenido una erección durante aquella cena en Bretaña, cuando Draco se había empeñado en provocarle por debajo de la mesa. Pero si eso era una prueba, o mejor aún una competición para ver quién cedía antes, Harry no era de los que se echaban atrás. Ningún elfo iba a alterar su vida sexual.

Es más, Harry se empeñó en aumentarla.

Aunque tuviera que coreografiarla un poco.

Pronto descubrió que las posturas en las que Draco y él miraban en la misma dirección eran una apuesta segura. Y eran suficientes para ir variando, si uno le echaba imaginación.

Y cuando ésta se acababa, Harry recurría al consejo de Vatsiaiana.

—Wow, Potter, eres toda una caja de sorpresas… — le dijo Draco una noche, después de practicar una postura particularmente interesante, aún con las manos atadas en la espalda. Harry anuló el hechizo y besó el interior de sus muñecas.

—Y las que me quedan…

Al final iba a tener que agradecerle a Pinky, no a Lucius (nunca a Lucius), que hubiese metido las narices donde nadie debía meterlas.

* * *

Unos días más tarde, Pinky se presentó ante Draco a la hora del desayuno y volvió a barrer parte del suelo con sus orejas.

—Amo Draco, los pavos han desplegado su plumaje por primera vez.

—Estupendo, Pinky. Eso significa que ya son adultos, ¿no es cierto?

—Al menos ya no están en período de cría, señor. Deberían valerse por sí solos y aparearse durante el siguiente celo.

Oh, estupendo, pensó Harry. Para que haya más crías y Lucius vuelva a enviarte aquí.

—Entonces tienes mi permiso para volver a Bretaña y a la casa que sirves, Pinky.

—Como ordene, amo Draco. Estaré allí para servirle, señor.

Y por fin, tras treinta y ocho días en su casa, Pinky chocó sus dedos y desapareció. No había mirado a Harry ni por un segundo, algo que hubiese sido un detalle después de haber estado a dos metros de partes de su cuerpo innombrables a la mesa durante el desayuno.

—¿Quieres ir a ver a los pavos? — preguntó de pronto Draco.

—Más tarde — dijo Harry, preparándose otra tostada y disfrazando el no que le vino a la mente.

—Estaba pensando en llamarles Lucius y Narcissa.

Harry levantó su mirada de la mantequilla.

—¿En serio?

—Bueno, son su regalo y ésta fue su casa, donde se crio la primera bandada de pavos albinos…

A Harry le parecía estar viviendo en una saga de terror de serie B. Después del elfo Kinky (perdón, Pinky) llegaba la secuela: El Pavo Lucius. No quería ni imaginar lo que podría pasarle al bicho si se mojaba.

Debía haber estado bastante tiempo distraido, porque un trozo de pan chocó con su cabeza mientras el francotirador se reía al otro lado de la mesa.

—Te decía — repitió Draco — que tal vez tenga que decirle a Pinky que vuelva y me ayude a escoger los nombres…

Había un brillo en su mirada que Harry conocía muy bien. El mismo que tenía en Hogwarts cuando consiguió echarle del equipo de Quidditch por haberle agredido, o cuando ahora le reducía a un puñado de gemidos incoherentes, dispuesto a cualquier cosa por que le dejase correrse. A veces, cómo cambiaba la historia.

Harry soltó la tostada, posó la taza sobre el plato y se preparó para lo que fuese a venir.

—Me pregunto si seguirás poniendo en práctica ese libro tuyo ahora que nuestro espía favorito ya no está.

Draco lo sabía. Lo del elfo, lo del libro en su mesilla, todo lo que había sucedido desde el principio. Y Harry tenía un problema, porque aún le parecía más atractivo cuando se crecía en esa superioridad que le daba venir de vuelta cuando el otro aún recorría la ida.

Mejor él que Lucius, desde luego.

De repente, Draco se levantó de la silla, rodeó la mesa y se sentó en su regazo. Y con los dedos enredados en su pelo, susurró unas palabras sobre sus labios.

—Harry Potter 1, Lucius Malfoy 0.

Esa mañana, ninguno de los dos acabó su desayuno.

(Y los nombres de los pavos los escogieron Albus y Scorpius).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cleopatra y Marco Antonio.


	6. Justicia

Prompt número 7 para Socwinter:

"Acabo de terminar de leer la segunda parte y me gustaría que escribieses la parte cuando Potter vota inocente en el Wizengamot. En el último capítulo dices que Lucius y Narcissa han vuelto a Bretaña así que supongo que votaría inocente. Pero la realidad es que, aunque hay atenuantes al uso de la magia negra, Lucius es culpable de matar a un hombre a sangre fría, por muy despreciable que sea ese hombre. ¿Cómo lidió Harry con eso?"

Ojalá te guste :) Me ha encantado escribir este reto.

 **Justicia**

El sanador había dejado para el final la revisión de la lesión en el muslo de James. Era la más grande y la que todavía le mantenía ingresado en San Mungo, después de su traslado desde Uzbekistán. Pero los últimos informes decían que volver a casa era cuestión de días, y a Hogwarts no mucho más tarde si la recuperación iba al mismo ritmo que hasta ahora.

Harry observó cómo los hilos rojizos del hechizo del sanador envolvían la pierna de James y se iban poco a poco volviendo de color blanco, salvo dos o tres sitios donde el rojo había pasado a ser un tono anaranjado. Ésas eran las zonas que aún requerían de cuidados hospitalarios, pero si la experiencia de Harry en San Mungo servía de referencia, estaba seguro de que cederían muy pronto.

Así se lo comunicó el sanador, tanto a él como a su hijo, antes de darle a James la poción que le sumiría en un sueño restaurativo hasta el día siguiente y abandonar la habitación.

– ¿Te quedarás hasta que me duerma? – preguntó James como cada noche, aunque a esas alturas sabía que la poción que acababa de beber no tardaría más que un par de minutos en hacer efecto.

– Claro que sí – contestó Harry, cogiéndole la mano – Y por la mañana, cuando te despiertes, tu madre estará aquí.

James asintió y se acomodó sobre las almohadas sin romper el contacto de sus manos. Cuando Harry ya pensaba que su hijo se había dormido, escuchó un murmullo somnoliento.

\- Estoy deseando volver a Hogwarts con Scorpius… Le echo de menos…

Harry sonrió y acarició con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de James.

\- Volverás pronto.

Como la vida de Harry había sido siempre un poco irónica, esta vez ya no le cogió de sorpresa. Justo en el momento en que él se tomaba un tiempo en su relación con Draco, sopesando seriamente si seguir o no adelante, su hijo mayor no podía estar más enamorado de un Malfoy de quince años. Y no era una tontería de colegio. James había usado un conjuro que nunca habría funcionado si sus sentimientos fuesen pasajeros.

Harry sacudió su cabeza y miró su reloj. Quedaban exactamente doce horas para que compareciese delante del Winzengamot y todavía no había tomado una decisión acerca del tercero de los Malfoy.

Había visto el juicio a Lucius a través de los recuerdos de Kingsley y Hermione, y también el recuerdo de Lucius de la noche que había visitado a Farrington. Ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, de buscar siempre la decisión más justa cuando emitía su voto en el tribunal mágico. No había tenido ninguna duda de declarar a Lucius inocente hasta que había visto el avada matando al comerciante de pociones ilegales.

Lucius había salvado a Draco. Las consecuencias habían sido horribles, pero Harry estaba seguro de que Draco habría muerto sin la poción del Yolak. Por mucho que necesitase un poco de tiempo y de espacio para ordenar sus ideas, Harry no podía ni quería imaginarse un mundo del que Draco no formase parte. Y él también era padre. No estaba seguro de tener límites a la hora de evitar que cualquiera de sus tres hijos se muriese. Sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

Pero Lucius también era el causante de la marca en el antebrazo de Draco. De que su hijo fuese un mortífago con apenas dieciséis años y recurriese décadas después a maldiciones prohibidas para borrarla. Y también era quien le había vuelto a dar el bastón de Profanador, metiendo de nuevo esa pesadilla en sus vidas. Lucius quería a Draco, pero sus decisiones le habían hecho tanto daño que Harry sería capaz de enviarle a Azkabán solo por eso.

Y Harry seguía siendo auror. El jefe de todos ellos. Y el auror no podía ignorar la mirada helada de Lucius mientras pronunciaba el avada kedavra. En aquel momento, Farrington ya había hablado, dándole la ubicación del hechicero de Uzbekistán, y Lucius no tenía ningún motivo para asesinarle. Si el problema era la posibilidad de que Farrington se fuese de la lengua, un obliviate habría sido más que suficiente.

Pero no, el verdadero problema era que a Lucius no se le había pasado esa idea por la cabeza. Que matar seguía siendo un trámite para él, un medio para llegar al fin que deseaba.

 _El fin de salvar a su único hijo_ susurró la voz interior de Harry que nunca había entrado en la Academia de Aurores.

Una empleada entró un momento a llevarse el vial de la poción y los restos de la cena de James. Tenía unas manos delicadas y el pelo rubio, recogido en una trenza que le llegaba casi a la cintura, y a Harry le hizo recordar a Narcissa y a sus palabras en aquella oficina del Ministerio…

 _Lucius no puede ir otra vez a Azkabán, no lo soportaría_

… justo antes de que Lucius le enseñase aquel hechizo. El hechizo que había salvado a James en el monte Adelung. Harry no tenía ninguna duda de que el dolor habría podido con su hijo, doblegándolo delante de una serpiente que no habría tenido misericordia con él. La ayuda de Lucius había hecho posible salvar a Draco y a James. Dos de las personas que Harry más quería en el mundo.

Narcissa había dicho que Lucius no soportaría volver a prisión, pero Harry sospechaba que ella tampoco sería capaz de perder a su marido una vez más.

 _Haz lo que puedas por ambos_ , le había dicho a Hermione. Y su amiga lo había hecho, Draco había sido declarado inocente y el veredicto de Lucius estaba en sus manos. Había momentos en los que Harry no entendía por qué estaba dudando tanto.

Lo mejor era que se marchase a casa, tratase de dormir un poco y encarase la mañana con el mejor de sus ánimos.

Harry se puso en pie, acarició el pelo de James y colocó un poco mejor la sábana con el hechizo de calidez que cubría su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. El trozo de pergamino arrugado debajo de la almohada y también del hombro de James. Suponiendo que su hijo se había quedado a mitad de escribir una carta, Harry le movió ligeramente para evitar que el pergamino se estropease por completo y poder dejarlo encima de la mesilla. El lacre de los Malfoy fue imposible de obviar cuando tuvo la carta entre sus dedos.

Y Harry la estaba abriendo antes de poder pensar en cuestiones como la intimidad.

Era una carta de Scorpius. Empezaba con un párrafo enorme lleno de palabras de cariño en el que Harry no se detuvo mucho, concentrado en su propio nombre que aparecía al final del pergamino.

 _"Sé que me has dicho que crees que no está bien, pero por favor pídeselo a Harry. Por favor, James. No quiero que mi abuelo vaya a la cárcel otra vez. Todo el mundo está triste cuando él no está, la abuela, mi padre… ¿Y si mi padre no perdona al tuyo por eso y no vuelven a estar juntos? ¿Y si no nos dejan estar juntos tampoco? James no quiero. No puedo. Te prometo que si… "_

Harry dejó de leer. Las promesas entre dos personas eran un terreno demasiado privado y él ya había leído bastante. Scorpius podía ser un tanto melodramático, pero en el fondo no estaba tan equivocado. Era obvio que enviar a Lucius a Azkabán lo cambiaría todo. Aún así, James no se lo había pedido, ni siquiera le había mencionado el tema. ¿Porque respetaba su decisión? ¿Porque pensaba que en realidad no hacía falta?

No podía basar sus votos como miembro del Wizengamot en cuestiones personales, pero... ¿qué era lo justo?

Farrington era un delincuente. Había atacado, amenazado y estado a punto de matar a Blaise. Distribuía pociones ilegales y dañinas a magos de todo el mundo. ¿Era realmente merecedor de justicia o de una celda en Azkabán al lado de la de Lucius?

Por un hombre así, a Harry no le merecía la pena arruinar el futuro de varios.

Miró la palma de su mano derecha. Ni siquiera sabía ya si la cicatriz seguía o no allí, pero no importaba. Una vez sí había estado, señalándole como Slytherin. Pero él solo tendría que ser como el mayor de los Gryffindor.

El fin justifica los medios, habría dicho Dumbledore.

Cuando abandonó San Mungo, Harry supo qué votaría al día siguiente.


	7. No te duermas

Prompt número 11 para Waterflai:

"La historia de cuando Draco y Blaise se perdieron por Malfoy Manor :P y en general más sobree Blaise porque ❤"

¡Espero que te guste! ;)

* * *

 **No te duermas**

El libro sobre dragones era genial. Lucius se lo había regalado a Draco por su octavo cumpleaños y Blaise era el primero de sus amigos en verlo. Tumbados bajo el dosel de la enorme cama, el libro levitaba sobre sus cabezas y Draco pasaba sus páginas con un gesto de su mano. Ante ellos pasaron el Opaleye de las Antípodas, el Bola de Fuego Chino, el Hébrido Negro, el Ridgeback Noruego, El Vipertooth Peruano o el Colacuerno Húngaro, todos moviéndose sobre fondos increíbles cuya luz iba cambiando conforme el sol salía, se elevaba y se ponía por uno y otro lado de las páginas. Blaise no era capaz de apartar sus ojos de ellas.

Draco sonreía orgulloso, sabiendo que aún no había desvelado el elemento sorpresa. No lo ocultó por mucho más tiempo.

—Hay algo que no sabes — dijo, mientras Blaise acariciaba el lomo de un escurridizo Hocicorto Sueco.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es?

Draco cerró las tapas de libro para garantizarse toda su atención.

—El libro contiene un encantamiento. Puedo hacer que uno de estos dragones se haga real y salga de su página.

Blaise se incorporó hasta estar sentado.

—¿En serio? – preguntó.

—Claro que sí, ya lo he probado varias veces – contestó Draco, sonriendo como si hubiese ganado un premio.

—¿Con qué dragón? ¿Tienes que escoger solo uno?

—Sí, ahora lo verás.

Draco volvió a abrir el libro en una página que no dejó ver a Blaise y comenzó a recitar un encantamiento. Con ocho años aún no tenían varita ni podían hacer magia, pero ambos habían recibido educación mágica desde los cinco años y dominaban varios hechizos verbales de ese estilo. Aún sin ver el resultado final, Blaise se estaba muriendo por tener un libro como aquél. Todavía más cuando escuchó la respiración ronca de un dragón y vio dos garras aferrarse al borde de la cubierta del libro. Pronto asomaron los dos cuernos, la cabeza alargada y los ojos amarillos. Pese a que podría caber en la palma de su mano, el animal era tan auténtico que Blaise no pudo evitar un grito de alegría.

— ¡Un Galés Verde! – dijo, obviando el Común porque era su dragón favorito y nunca le había parecido común. Que Draco lo hubiese escogido entre todos los del libro lo hacía aún más especial.

El dragón alzó el vuelo, revoloteando por la habitación y soltando pequeñas llamaradas doradas que, por el bien de los posibles dueños del libro, no llegaban a quemar.

—¡No sabía que el Galés Verde era tu favorito! – insistió Blaise, mientras se levantaba y seguía al dragón por toda la habitación.

— Tiene sus ventajas – fue todo lo que dijo Draco, que no pensaba confesar que lo había elegido en gran parte por el propio Blaise.

De repente, el dragón llegó hasta la gran puerta de madera, olfateó la unión de las dos hojas y, tras observarlas durante unos segundos, como si fuese un fantasma, voló hacia ellas y las atravesó.

— ¡Draco! ¿Has visto…?

—¡Jamás había hecho eso! — exclamó Draco bajándose de la cama para correr hacia la puerta – ¡Tenemos que atraparlo!

Abrió la puerta y ambos salieron al pasillo. Al final de éste el Galés Verde giraba hacia la derecha, rumbo a la gran escalinata de la mansión. Los dos corrieron tras él. Ellos eran rápidos y, por el contrario, las alas del dragón eran muy pequeñas así que confiaban en hacerse con él enseguida. Pero no fue así. El animal era escurridizo, utilizaba cada esquina y hueco pequeño de la mansión, y Blaise pensó por un momento que lo más sensato sería pronunciar de nuevo el encantamiento y devolverlo a las páginas del libro, pero aquello estaba resultando demasiado divertido.

Draco tampoco contenía su entusiasmo, con las mejillas encendidas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. De vez en cuando, ante movimientos muy bruscos, el mármol se volvía resbaladizo y conseguían derrapar durante unos segundos. Casi sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la planta baja donde el dragón volaba en zigzag entre las columnas, hasta que se coló por la entrada de acceso a los sótanos de la mansión.

Blaise, que iba delante de Draco, paró en seco al llegar al borde de las escaleras. Sería un signo de mala educación adentrarse en las partes de una casa a las que nunca había sido invitado. Se lo habían enseñado con cuatro años. Se alegró de haberlo hecho cuando Draco también se detuvo, dudando si seguir adelante o no.

Enseguida perdieron de vista al Galés Verde y Draco cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, mientras Blaise se mordía el labio inferior.

— Se escapa… — se atrevió a decir Blaise, deseando que Draco no fuese a permitirlo. Éste le miró y sus ojos brillaban de esa forma que Blaise empezaba a conocer. Era el brillo previo a desobedecer.

—¡Vamos! — dijo Draco y echó a correr escaleras abajo. Blaise no tardó ni un segundo en ir tras él.

Los sótanos de Malfoy Manor eran un laberinto. Hacía frío y las antorchas estaban apagadas. La escasa luz provenía de pequeños respiraderos en los laterales del techo y ya no era muy intensa. Blaise recordó que habían tomado la merienda ya hacía un buen rato, seguramente se estaba haciendo de noche.

De todas formas, siguió siendo divertido perseguir al dragón por los pasillos de piedra, detenerse delante de puertas selladas con símbolos extraños y oír a Draco inventarse historias cada vez más macabras sobre todas y cada una de aquellas celdas. De vez en cuando oían un nuevo gruñido del Galés Verde y echaban a correr en la dirección del sonido. Y así fue como dieron con él; al girar en una de las galerías, lo vieron apoyado en un saliente de la piedra, hurgándose debajo de una de las alas y aparentemente cansado para seguir volando.

La verdad es que ellos también estaban cansados. Tenían el pelo pegado a la frente y las camisas pegadas a la espalda, y la luz se había atenuado tanto que ya apenas podían distinguir los rasgos de la cara del otro. Decidieron sentarse a descansar un rato, y fue entonces cuando perdieron el calor de la carrera y empezaron a sentir el frío.

—Deberíamos volver — dijo Draco, abrazándose a sí mismo ante el primer escalofrío.

—Estoy de acuerdo —le dijo Blaise, que empezaba a sentir cómo se le dormía un pie — Coge al dragón.

Draco pronunció de nuevo el encantamiento y el Galés Verde fue desvaneciéndose en el aire poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo.

—Lo he devuelto al libro.

—Genial —contestó Blaise poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndole la mano — ¿Por dónde salimos?

Ésa fue la primera de la docena de veces que Blaise hizo esa pregunta durante la siguiente media hora. A la decimotercera, Draco seguía sin tener la respuesta. Todos los pasillos parecían iguales, todas las paredes copias perfectas de las anteriores. Algunas antorchas se iluminaban a su paso, así que por lo menos no caminaban a ciegas, pero era un fuego mágico que no desprendía ningún tipo de calor y el frío empezaba a calarles los huesos.

Tras un tiempo indefinido dando más y más vueltas, Draco se apoyó en una de las paredes y se escurrió hacia el suelo, derrotado.

—Ya no puedo más.

—Pero tenemos que salir de aquí — le contestó Blaise.

—No sabemos cómo hacerlo. Solo estamos gastando nuestras energías, es mejor que las conservemos para sobrevivir.

Blaise arqueó las cejas, aunque no se sorprendió demasiado. Cuando Draco estaba cansado se acentuaba su lado más dramático. Se sentó junto a él, sabiendo que no iba a ser capaz de convencerle para que siguiese caminando.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? — le preguntó.

—No debe faltar mucho para la hora de la cena. Tu padre vendrá a por ti y cuando no nos encuentren, comenzarán a buscarnos. Solo tenemos que esperar.

No parecía un mal plan.

Pero una eternidad de tiempo más tarde, nadie había venido a buscarles y entre un castañeteo de dientes y el siguiente, Blaise lo había rebajado a ser una idea estúpida.

—Deberíamos movernos. Me estoy muriendo de frío —dijo, y Draco se acurrucó un poco más contra él, haciendo que le rodease los hombros con el brazo. Tiritaba de arriba abajo.

—Quiero que sepas que si me muero primero te hago heredero de mi libro nuevo.

Blaise resopló, rodeándole con el otro brazo.

—No digas tonterías, nadie va a morir aquí.

—Por si acaso.

—¿Y por qué ibas a morir tú primero?

—Soy más pequeño que tú – Draco apoyó la palma de su mano contra la de Blaise. Era más estrecha y los dedos de Blaise asomaban al menos un centímetro sobre los de Draco. Blaise no se atrevió a contradecirle. Los entrelazó para que la diferencia no se notase demasiado.

Pasó otro rato bien largo y las tripas de Blaise sonaron casi tan fuerte como lo había hecho antes el dragón. Draco soltó una risita.

—¿Te imaginas la de cosas que podríamos hacer con una varita? Podríamos conjurar mantas y comida, y rodearnos de hechizos de calor.

—O podríamos orientarnos con magia y salir de aquí — contestó Blaise, que estaba imaginándose a Pim, su elfina doméstica, encendiendo la chimenea de su habitación y ahuecando las almohadas de su cama.

—No seas aburrido —le recriminó Draco antes de soltar un estornudo — Cuando sea Ministro de Magia voy a cargarme esta regla estúpida de no hacer magia antes de los once años, te lo prometo.

Lo decía con la voz tomada, hablando por la nariz, pero Blaise le creyó igualmente. Si alguien podía llegar a ser Ministro de Magia ése era Draco. Por eso no podían morir allí.

—Tú no te duermas — le dijo Blaise. Era un consejo que siempre le daba el más fuerte al más débil cuando las cosas se ponían complicadas en todos los libros de aventuras que había leído.

—¿Por qué iba a dormirme? No tengo sueño, Blaise, tengo frío.

—Por si acaso.

Una hora después, los dos dormitaban el uno contra el otro, cansados y hambrientos. Y fue entre sueños que empezaron a oír las voces, los pasos rápidos… Y entre los párpados entrecerrados las luces que se movían sobre la piedra, al fondo del pasadizo donde se habían rendido.

—¡Merlín bendito, están aquí!

Ésa era la voz de Lucius.

—¡Gracias a Morgana!

Y ésa, la del padre de Blaise.

—¿Sigues vivo? — preguntó éste sacudiendo los hombros de Draco.

Todo lo que obtuvo fue un sonoro estornudo.

Pero los muertos no estornudaban, así que lo habían logrado.


	8. La mejor Navidad

En realidad esto responde a un prompt de Rastel, pero espero que no le moleste si os lo dedico también a todos como regalo de Nochebuena/Navidad. Gracias por estar ahí, por leer y compartir conmigo el universo de Profanadores, por querer a estos personajes. Y que paséis unas fiestas muy felices. ¡Besos!

Éste era el prompt:

"Como me gustan los momentos cotidianos mitad drama mitad comedia, como serían las primeras Navidades en las diferentes casas con todos: los Malfoy, los Tonks, los Potter, los Weasley, los jerséis de lana picantes, elfos domésticos y calcetines perdidos con chapas reivindicativas..."

¡Espero que te guste, guapa!

 **La mejor Navidad**

Harry cerró el saco con todos los regalos y lo hizo levitar para sacarlo de la habitación. No quería encogerlo; uno de sus momentos favoritos era llegar a La Madriguera con él al hombro, al mejor estilo de Santa Claus, una vez Molly se había asegurado de que no había niños a la vista. Con el saco flotando detrás de él, Harry se dirigió hacia el salón desde el que Draco y él iban a marcharse. Sus hijos ya estaban con Ginny en casa de los Weasley y Scorpius se había marchado a primera hora de la mañana. Desde que James había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts ambos aprovechaban al máximo los días de vacaciones para estar juntos.

Cuando Harry entró en el salón, Draco ya estaba allí. Miraba hacia los jardines de la mansión desde la ventana y estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su entrada. Vestía una túnica sencilla, de las que usaba a veces para estar en casa, y Harry le conocía demasiado bien para saber que ese detalle no era casual. Prescindir de las formalidades la primera vez que iba a visitar una casa ajena era un verdadero intento por hacer las cosas más fáciles y encajar. Harry sabía que había rozado el chantaje emocional cuando le había dicho que sería muy triste pasar otras Navidades sin la persona que quería a su lado. Pero no sentía remordimientos cuando recordaba que él también había estado en Bretaña, cenando con Lucius y Narcissa en más de una ocasión. Los dos ganaban y cedían, en eso consistía el equilibrio de su relación.

Solo cuando Harry rodeó la cintura de Draco desde su espalda, éste dio un pequeño respingo y volvió a la realidad.

— ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó Harry, dejando un beso suave en el lateral de su cuello.

— Sí, todo bien – le contestó Draco, acariciando las manos sobre su estómago.

— ¿En qué pensabas?

— En que hace mucho tiempo que no hay una fiesta de verdad en Malfoy Manor y cuándo sería prudente que mis padres volviesen a Inglaterra para ser anfitriones de toda la gente de importancia de la sociedad mágica. Sé que a mi padre le encantaría recuperar su influencia.

— ¿Aún no has ido a La Madriguera y ya estás planeando tu venganza?

Draco soltó una risita y giró en brazos de Harry para mirarle.

— Me debes una bien grande – le dijo.

— No te debo nada. Verás como al final no es tan terrible.

— Habladurías.

Harry vio venir el beso y abrió la boca para recibirlo. Se dejó ir en él por un buen rato, ya que seguramente no iba a recibir otro hasta volver a casa. Mientras Draco podía besarle delante de cincuenta periodistas por pura provocación, o usar la mesa de su despacho para cosas poco profesionales, se volvía un ejemplo de recato siempre que estaban en compañía de los amigos y familiares de la otra parte. Aun así, cuando Draco empezó a ponerle verdadero empeño, Harry supo qué pretendía y se alejó despacio de sus labios, sonriendo.

—Buen intento, pero vamos a cruzar esa chimenea. Ahora – le dijo.

Draco resopló divertido y cogió el cuenco de los polvos flú.

* * *

Draco jamás había estado rodeado de tanta gente pelirroja. Ni siquiera en las fiestas en casa de los Sayre, en medio de la campiña irlandesa. Trató de relajar un poco la tensa línea de su espalda cuando Molly y Arthur le dieron la bienvenida, de encajar sin cierta vergüenza el saludo de Fleur y Bill, o de que no le diese un tic en la ceja derecha cada vez que un grupo de renacuajos pasaba corriendo a gritos cerca de sus piernas. Iba a ser una noche muy, muy larga.

Por suerte, y Draco nunca había esperado llegar a pensar algo así, también estaban Neville, Ron y Hermione. A ellos ya se había acostumbrado a lo largo de los últimos meses. Y se sintió respirar un poco mejor cuando Teddy llegó a La Madriguera con Quelita Carrasco del brazo. A Scorpius no le había visto el pelo desde que había llegado.

La casa de los Weasley estaba bien. Habían reconstruido La Madriguera después de que los mortífagos la hubiesen destruido por completo en la guerra. Según Harry la nueva era mucho más ordenada y espaciosa, y Draco daba gracias por ello. Había sido capaz de encontrar un hueco tranquilo cerca de las escaleras, desde el que podía observarles a todos sin tener a nadie respirándole en el cogote. La pena es que ya había acabado su vaso de ponche y la mesa de las bebidas quedaba precisamente al otro extremo del salón.

Como si lo hubiese conjurado, un vaso lleno apareció delante de sus narices. En la mano de Albus Potter. Draco lo cogió agradecido y Albus se apoyó en la pared a su lado, mientras bebía de un segundo vaso tan cargado como el de él. Era tan parecido a su padre a los dieciséis años que, por un momento, Draco recordó las imágenes de esa vida en Slytherin que Harry y él podían haber tenido y que nunca fue.

— Me alegra que este año haya otro Slytherin por aquí – dijo Albus con cierta solemnidad — Scorpius no cuenta, mi hermano lo está volviendo tonto.

Draco se quedó mirándole por un momento. Albus y él se llevaban relativamente bien, pero nunca se habían adentrado en el terreno de las confianzas.

— Decidiré mi respuesta en razón a cuántas de ésas te has tomado – le contestó, apostando por la prudencia.

— No las suficientes – dijo Albus antes de apurar su vaso hasta el fondo.

— ¿Habéis discutido?

— No, para nada. La verdad es que entiendo que quiera pasar tiempo con James, pero esto sin él es un rollo.

Draco sonrió, había encontrado un aliado en aquella fiesta de lo más insospechado.

— Lo soportaremos estoicamente por tu padre y por mi hijo, y ya nos lo cobraremos.

Albus soltó una risita y asintió con la cabeza, y cuando le miró, Draco tuvo la sensación de que había roto por fin la pequeña barrera que siempre había existido entre ambos.

— Hora de rellenar el vaso. Feliz Navidad y todo eso – dijo Albus, antes de dirigirse hacia la mesa del ponche.

* * *

La cena estaba deliciosa. Harry disfrutó cada plato viendo cómo Draco lo hacía también y mantenía una sesuda conversación con Hermione de la que Ron y él se desmarcaron enseguida. Draco también había hecho buenas migas con Quelita Carrasco y, sorprendentemente, cuando llegó el postre, estaba embarcado en ciertos planes de negocio en Rumanía con Charlie. Harry se sentía feliz. Desde que se había divorciado de Ginny, ésas eran las primeras Navidades en las que no echaba de menos nada. Incluso con su ex mujer había alcanzado una relación cordial, más aún desde que ella también tenía pareja, un compañero periodista en El Profeta que ya se había metido a sus suegros en el bolsillo.

Harry miró hacia el otro extremo de la larga mesa, donde estaban sus hijos. Todo el mundo de James parecía orbitar alrededor de Scorpius. Albus se estaba muriendo de la risa con Rose, tras lo que parecía una broma a Hugo. Y Lily, su preciosa Lily, escuchaba las historias que Teddy, que se había movido de su sitio entre los adultos hacía un rato, les contaba a los más pequeños. Los tenía en la palma de su mano y a Harry le recordó tanto a su madre en ese momento que la emoción le puso un nudo en el estómago.

Casi sin que se dieran cuenta llegó la medianoche. La hora en la que, en favor de preservar una noche de buen sueño, en La Madriguera se abrían los regalos. Todos se sentaron en el suelo del salón, creando un círculo delante del árbol, y con un gesto de varita Arthur hizo que la enorme montaña de regalos a sus pies se fuese repartiendo a sus destinatarios. Era inútil que siguiesen un orden, los niños se lanzaron a abrir sus paquetes a la vez, y los adultos tampoco esperaron demasiado. Harry, sin embargo, dejó de abrir el regalo que le había llegado de parte de Ron y Hermione cuando vio que Draco desenvolvía lo que ya era todo un clásico. Draco levantó ante sus ojos el enorme jersey de lana con una D en medio del pecho y Harry agradeció que Molly hubiese tenido el detalle de escoger el color verde para hacerlo lo más Slytherin posible. Parecía que Draco no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, así que Harry se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de decirle: "bienvenido a la familia". Un brillo diferente se instaló en los ojos de Draco, uno que Harry conocía bien y que siempre acompañaba a los buenos momentos.

A su alrededor todo era una fiesta. Los regalos no eran excesivamente caros debido al acuerdo tácito de no gastar más de cuatro galeones por regalo, eran demasiados a regalar y según los Weasley ese límite aguzaba el ingenio y propiciaba el ser original. Por supuesto muchos se harían más regalos en privado, pero en ese momento todos jugaban en igualdad de condiciones. Harry había ido abriendo paquetes, decidido a dejar el de Draco para el final. No podía ni imaginarse qué iba a regalarle con cuatro galeones, conociendo su tendencia a impresionar y a nunca hacer caso de un detalle tan intrascendente como el precio. Harry le había comprado un libro de segunda mano que Draco siempre había querido tener pero estaba descatalogado, y estaba claro que había acertado porque no le había visto despegar la nariz de sus hojas en un buen rato.

Sin embargo, cuando Harry cogió el último de los paquetes era el de George y no había rastro del de Draco. Apenas le hizo caso a la caja de Sortilegios Weasley, tratando de no parecer muy decepcionado. Pero cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con una sonrisa de Draco llena de trampas. Y antes de que le atrapase en ellas, decidió meterse él solito de cabeza.

— Sabía que no serías capaz de cumplir con un presupuesto tan ajustado.

Draco hizo un chasquido con la lengua y una mueca de haberse ofendido.

— ¿Desde cuando no acepto un reto que tú me lances, Potter?

Eso era cierto. Desde muy pequeños, Harry le había vencido al Quidditch, en duelos con varita, en batallas dialécticas, pero Draco nunca había renunciado a seguir enfrentándose a él.

— ¿Dónde está tu regalo, entonces?

Con la misma sonrisa de antes, Draco metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó un sobre. Harry no tardó en cogerlo y romper el lacre para sacar el pergamino que había dentro. Los envoltorios rompiéndose, las expresiones de asombro o de alegría al abrir nuevos regalos, todo el bullicio que había en el salón fue disolviéndose a medida que iba leyendo su contenido. Lo que tenía entre manos era una invitación formal de Los Cuervos de Vrasta, el equipo de Viktor Krum, para jugar como buscador titular en el primer partido de la liga búlgara del próximo año. Al parecer Krum se retiraría esta temporada y, aunque ya tenían a su reemplazo, no se reincorporaría hasta la segunda jornada. Harry sabía que los búlgaros tendrían un buscador suplente y él ni siquiera estaba en plantilla. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

— No, no entiendo…

— Lo sé, me hubiese gustado que fuese en Inglaterra pero no había ninguna vacante. Aunque Los Cuervos son los actuales campeones de Europa, no están nada mal. Y antes de que me recuerdes los cuatro galeones, esto no me ha costado nada. Les ayudé con un problema en una línea de escobas no hace mucho y me debían un favor.

— Yo…

¿Dónde estaban las malditas palabras? Draco cogió su mano libre y le sonrió, sin trampa alguna esta vez.

— ¿Recuerdas que un día te pregunté a qué te hubieses dedicado si no hubieses sido auror?

Harry asintió, tratando de ubicar el momento concreto de esa conversación. No parecía ser muy reciente.

—Me dijiste que probablemente te hubieses dedicado al Quidditch profesional – continuó Draco – que te veías siendo feliz así. Sé que no vas a cambiar tu vida pero quería que lo probases solo una vez.

— Pero Draco… ¿Cómo? Tengo una edad y hace siglos que no juego en serio. Solo haría el ridículo.

— No si entrenas con ellos durante unas semanas. Estás en forma y hay cosas que nunca se olvidan. He pensado que podríamos usar tus vacaciones de verano para irnos a Bulgaria. Yo conozco un poco el país y tú podrías entrenar por las mañanas. Será divertido.

Harry se rio sin poder evitarlo. ¿Un partido a nivel profesional? Era impensable, un reto casi imposible, daba vértigo solo pensar en el estadio lleno, la liga búlgara, la sombra de Viktor Krum sobre su escoba… No podía esperar a empezar con ello.

— Es una locura – dijo para no parecer muy suicida.

— Hay que hacer alguna de vez en cuando – le contestó Draco, y aplicándose el cuento sujetó su cara y le plantó un beso que tenía muy poco de casto.

Los vítores de alguno de los presentes no se hicieron esperar, recordándole a Harry que no estaban solos.

No, allí estaba la cara estupefacta de Ron, la mirada divertida de Hermione, los gestos de Albus fingiendo que iba a vomitar, el guiño de Teddy, los intentos por disimular de Molly y Arthur, el beso de James a Scorpius, más vómitos fingidos de Albus, el rubor de Lily, el pulgar en alto de Neville, la sonrisa sincera de Ginny…

Y con el sabor de Draco en sus labios, Harry supo que ésa era la mejor Navidad de su vida.


	9. A la manera de tantos

Prompt número 8 para Bloodsherry:

"No puedo dejar de pensar en esa realidad alternativa que pudo pasar, por lo que me gustaría leer algún momento drarry ambientado en ese Hogwarts. O incluso algún momento posterior a los juicios, el reencuentro quizá. ¡Gracias por todo!"

Espero que sea lo que esperabas y lamento el retraso. Han sido meses locos, llenos de cosas buenas, ¡pero locos! ^^

Aclarar que este reto es un AU dentro de Profanadores. Se corresponde con el capítulo número 12 de la primera parte, cuando vemos cómo podría haber sido la vida de Harry como Slytherin. Por lo tanto pertenece al canon divergente de Profanadores, no a la trama principal ;)

* * *

 **A la manera de tantos**

Harry no sabía qué esperar. Le había pasado muchas veces antes, pero ninguna le había puesto tan nervioso. Sentado en el sofá del salón de Grimmauld Place, daba vueltas en su mano a la taza de té atento al más mínimo cambio en sus barreras.

Una de las vueltas fue más brusca que las demás e hizo que parte del líquido se derramase en su pantalón vaquero. Harry maldijo entre dientes y lo secó con un pase de varita. Era la primera vez en no sabía cuántos días que vestía ropa muggle. La primera que estaba en casa. La primera en soledad.

En cuanto el Wizengamot dejó de arrastrarle de juicio a juicio y permitió alejarse de las luces de los focos, Harry había vuelto al único lugar que podía considerar su hogar. Seguía siendo oscuro y frío, y había tenido que enviar a Kreacher a un recado imposible para dejar de escuchar sus retahílas durante un par de horas, pero le permitía salirse de esa piel de héroe que comenzaba a fundirse con la suya.

Harry se había sentido de todo menos un héroe cuando nada más llegar a casa envió aquella lechuza.

Sabía que el mensaje había sido entregado. El ave había regresado sin él, pero también sin respuesta alguna. No tenía ninguna razón objetiva para pensar que su invitación iba a ser aceptada, más allá de sus propias esperanzas. Y si tenía que ser sincero, éstas ya flaqueaban.

Estaba agotado. Mantenerse en pie a base de pociones vigorizantes acababa pasando factura. Y en el bolsillo de la túnica que había tirado ya no recordaba dónde, tenía justo el efecto contrario: las pociones para dormir que le había dado Molly, su condición indiscutible para dejarle ir solo en vez de volver con ellos a la recién estrenada Madriguera. Había sido una batalla casi tan dura como la de Hogwarts, pero Harry se había mostrado inflexible. Ante Molly, ante Ron y Hermione, y ante los ojos decepcionados de Ginny a quien los últimos meses le habían dado alas.

Solo Harry sabía la verdad. Que nada había cambiado. O, mejor dicho, sí lo había hecho, pero solo para hacerse más grande, más urgente, más real. Tanto que, si sus barreras no empezaban a vibrar en unos minutos, iba a cambiar la inocente taza de té por la botella de Firewhisky que le había tentado nada más entrar en la cocina. Porque ése sí que era un precio que no podía permitirse pagar.

Estaba llenando el primer vaso de alcohol cuando sus barreras tintinearon. Solo estaban abiertas para una persona y esa vibración no era de alerta, sino de bienvenida. Harry bebió de un trago los dos dedos de Firewhisky y dejó que quemasen todos los miedos que atenazaban su garganta. No debió funcionar del todo, porque no encontró su voz cuando de la chimenea del salón salió Draco.

Era el mismo Draco de los dos últimos años: el de las ropas oscuras, las ojeras eternas y esa expresión de cautela que ponía a cada uno de sus músculos en tensión. El Draco de la guerra.

Se quedó allí de pie, mirándole, y Harry fue incapaz de leer nada en sus ojos. Pensó que como a los dos les fallasen las palabras aquello iba a resultar demasiado difícil. Pero Draco había venido, tal y como le había pedido en su mensaje y, por mucho que le costase hablar, Harry todavía le podía ofrecer una sonrisa. Los labios de Draco no se movieron ni un milímetro y el calor que el alcohol había dejado en el cuerpo de Harry se esfumó de inmediato.

 _Palabras._ Se recordó. _Palabras._

— Me alegra mucho que hayas venido – dijo.

Era un comienzo. Uno al que Draco respondió con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza para luego señalar al sofá, pidiendo permiso para sentarse. Harry palmeó el sitio libre a su lado.

— Por favor.

Un pequeño suspiro se escapó de la boca de Draco cuando su cuerpo hizo contacto con los cojines. Era obvio que estaba también agotado. Harry cogió la botella y conjuró un segundo vaso.

— ¿Un trago? – preguntó.

— Sí, gracias – le contestó Draco.

El segundo Firewhisky de golpe le sentó mejor. Draco solo había mojado los labios en un sorbo pequeño y ahora perdía su mirada en el fondo ambarino del vaso. Y Harry seguía sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. No sin saber qué quedaba de lo que habían sido ellos dos en aquel baño en sexto curso.

Draco suspiró otra vez y Harry tuvo la intuición de que si llegaba una tercera todo se perdería. Tenía que iniciar esa conversación por mucho que no supiera cómo.

— Lo siento – dijo, no como cortesía sino porque era así como se sentía. Culpable sin saber exactamente por qué, o si realmente estaba equivocado.

Draco alzó su mirada y le estudió durante unos segundos. Como había hecho en primer año antes de ofrecerle una segunda oportunidad de encajar en Slytherin, cuando no estaba todavía seguro de si se la merecía. Después de cómo se había desarrollado la guerra, Harry tampoco tenía clara la respuesta.

— No es culpa tuya – contestó Draco finalmente. A qué, Harry no tenía ni idea.

— ¿No lo es? – preguntó, siguiendo con ese lenguaje en clave que no parecía llevarles a ningún sitio.

— No. Mi padre tomó sus propias decisiones. Hubiese estado bien evitar Azkabán, pero sé cómo eres, lo que valoras la justicia y yo no podría pedirte que…

Harry apoyó la mano en su pierna y apretó suavemente su rodilla. No había pretendido hacerle callar, pero funcionó de igual forma. Ahora que ya sabía de qué estaban hablando le resultaban más fáciles las cosas.

— Draco… De haber podido, lo hubiese salvado.

Draco cerró los ojos y, aunque no hubo un tercer suspiro, pronunció su nombre como si fuese uno.

—Harry…

— Es la verdad. No estoy de acuerdo con nada de lo que hizo Lucius, pero hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por evitarte un padre en Azkabán. El problema era que había tres juicios a los Malfoy, que vi qué penas pensaba pedir el Wizengamot y… Escucha, Draco, era obvio que tenía que darles algo de tu familia para libraros a vosotros dos.

A Narcissa y a Draco. No subestimaba la inteligencia del último para creer necesario dar más datos. Y él pareció entenderlo antes de tomar otro sorbo, esta vez más largo, de su vaso.

— También luché por la mansión. No estaba seguro de si la querrías aún después de… — Harry carraspeó y se entretuvo llenando su vaso – Pero prefería verla en tus manos, aunque acabases vendiéndola, que expropiada por el Ministerio. No te imagino a ti o a tu madre sin ella.

Draco tenía los ojos cerrados de nuevo. No había forma de que pudiera ponerse más candados y barreras. Pero no eran frías. Eran cálidas y tirantes, a punto de estallar debido a la tormenta mal disimulada que había debajo de ellas. No eran obstáculos entre ellos, eran muros de contención de Draco hacia sí mismo.

— Te lo agradezco. Sí que la queremos – consiguió decir, cuando sus emociones amainaron un poco.

— No hay de qué. Siento no haber podido hacer más.

Draco negó con la cabeza, apuró su vaso y lo dejó encima de la mesa a sus pies antes de decirle:

— Estaremos bien.

Harry tampoco era idiota. Sabía que Draco estaba hablando de las mismas personas que lo había hecho él. Pero no era un Gryffindor como Ron para preguntar a bocajarro. Pensaba utilizar la más mínima ambigüedad que se le presentase.

— ¿Lo estaremos? – preguntó, sin apartar sus ojos de Draco. Y cuando Draco le miró, no había tenido tiempo de levantar las barreras. No allí, en el gris que brillaba como no lo hacía el resto de su cuerpo. Ni su piel, ni su pelo, ni su sonrisa. Pero si estaba en sus ojos, Harry sabía que aún estaban a tiempo de recuperarlo. Lo harían paso a paso — ¿Lo estaremos, Draco?

— No sabía que tú…

Harry cogió su mano. Estaba fría y Harry dejó un beso en la palma, sin soltarla.

— Ahora ya lo sabes. ¿Tú también quieres? Porque acabamos de salir de una guerra y sé que hay muchas cosas trascendentes que arreglar, pero esto es lo único que me importa. Que vayamos a estar bien.

Con su mano libre, Harry acarició el pelo de Draco. Hizo que la caricia descendiese por su mejilla y se quedase quieta en el lateral de su cuello. Los ojos grises no le habían abandonado y eso le hizo sentirse optimista. Pero no iba a precipitarse, no antes de escucharlo de sus labios.

— ¿Draco?

— Tú le has matado y yo he sobrevivido.

Podría no tener sentido para muchos, pero para Harry sí lo tenía. Ésas habían sido sus promesas antes de separarse para vivir la guerra desde distintos bandos. En aquel baño, entre lágrimas, justo antes de su primer y único beso. Seguía siendo un mensaje ambiguo y cauteloso, digno de buenos Slytherin, pero si Draco le había llevado justo a aquel momento era por algo. Era su manera de decirle que sí, que el tiempo también se había parado para él aquel día, y que justo en ese sofá el reloj había echado a andar de nuevo.

Harry, que no había movido su mano derecha, acarició la nuca de Draco, y sintió el ligero apretón en la izquierda. Fue todo lo que necesitaron para unir sus labios. Estaba todo allí, tal y como lo habían dejado. O, mejor dicho, más grande, más urgente, más real, y ahora tendrían tiempo y calma para disfrutarlo.

Se querían. En los dedos en su nuca, en el pulgar en su mano, en sus rodillas chocando y en los dientes que se resistieron a dejar ir su labio durante un par de segundos. Pero no iban a decírselo. No ahora y no a la manera de tantos.

Tras una sonrisa compartida, se abrazaron.


	10. Caminos inescrutables

Prompt número 12 para Waterflai.

"Draco va a un pub muggle a lo que va, y Harry está en el mismo bar (obviamente después del divorcio). Está muy lleno y, a pesar de cruzarse varias veces, no se percatan el uno del otro (o sí, esa sensación de que algo ocurre pero no eres capaz de ver el qué)".

A ver si era lo que querías, guapa. Yo me lo he pasado genial ^^

N/A: esto va justo antes de que empiecen los coqueteos ministeriales. Ya sabéis de que hablo ;)

* * *

 **Caminos inescrutables**

Draco había agotado su lista de magos gais y discretos. Tampoco es que fuesen tantos y repetir demasiadas veces con alguien era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a asumir. Habían llegado ciertos rumores a sus oídos sobre Potter pero, aunque éstos fuesen ciertos, el héroe del Mundo Mágico acababa de divorciarse y este suceso seguía ocupando diariamente las portadas de El Profeta. Pasase lo que pasase con él, y no es que Draco lo estuviese deseando, iba a ser de todo menos discreto.

Por eso llevaba unas cuantas semanas visitando ese club del Soho londinense. Nadie esperaría verle en un antro muggle y a él le habían bastado un par de noches para sentirse como pez en el agua. Sin magia, la música seguía siendo música, el alcohol, alcohol, y la ausencia de ciertos hechizos, la compensaba la botella de lubricante que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo.

Blaise le había ayudado a comprar ropa muggle y también se había ofrecido a acompañarle. Pero ambos sabían cómo iba a acabar la noche si salían juntos y Blaise mantenía en esos últimos meses un tórrido romance con un mago de (ciudad escocesa).

Esa noche no era diferente a otras noches. La clientela, tras unas cuantas veces allí, también empezaba a hacérsele conocida. Pero Draco ya tenía plan B para cuando las opciones se le agotasen. En esa misma calle había tres clubs más. Cuatro, en realidad, pero Blaise le había aconsejado que se mantuviese alejado de uno llamado "La Mazmorra". Era el nombre que más había llamado la atención de Draco, sin embargo. Uno no dejaba de ser Slytherin cuando salía de Hogwarts.

Se acodó en la barra, pidió un Cosmopolitan y no tardó en descubrir a un sujeto potencialmente follable tres taburetes a su izquierda. El truco estaba en no apartar la mirada, esbozar "esa" sonrisa y, en casos particularmente difíciles, dar un sorbo a la copa sin dejar de mirar a la presa. Ya si eran difíciles de narices, Draco se inclinaría un poco más sobre la barra intentando marcar culo. No es que le hubiese hecho falta antes, pero con ése parecía que iba a estrenar truco. Y fue precisamente ese truco el que hizo que se acercase.

Las conversaciones previas al sexo nunca hacían alarde de gran inventiva. Draco se había sorprendido a veces repasando en su mente momentos del trabajo, recordando cosas que tenía que hacer al día siguiente, o poniendo mote a su conquista de la noche, mientras seguía el diálogo de cortesía antes de pasar a lo interesante. Era más importante sonreír, tocar, invadir el espacio personal ajeno todo lo posible. En el primer silencio, que no tardaba en ocurrir, Draco besaba. Y el resto estaba hecho.

El beso no fue gran cosa, en opinión de Draco le sobraba lengua y le faltaba destreza. Pero había ocasiones así, en las que los besos eran un trámite más y no la mitad de la diversión. Podía con ello. Y cuando agarró la mano del tal Paul, o Peter o algo con P que no podía recordar, (Lengua de Trapo para él) no estaba dispuesto a aplazar ni un minuto más a lo que había venido.

Entraba ya en el cuarto oscuro cuando vio un chico a lo lejos que se le hizo conocido. Por un momento, creyó que el mismo Potter estaba apoyado en otra de las barras, aguantando la charla del que, en la mente de Draco, pasó a llamarse Pulpo Número 5. Pero no, estaba claro que la cara de Potter en todos los periódicos le había sugestionado. Ese chico no llevaba gafas, tenía un pelo decente y una chaqueta de cuero que a Draco no le hubiese importado acariciar un rato. Potter nunca luciría así.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó Lengua de Trapo, pasando la misma por el lateral de su cuello. Y Draco se olvidó de alucinaciones y entró en el cuarto oscuro para terminar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Había noches en las que Harry se arrepentía de estar allí. Eran las menos, porque escapar del Mundo Mágico y de la piel de Harry Potter durante unas horas estaba haciendo maravillas con su salud emocional. Su divorcio ya estaba siendo lo bastante mediático y traumático, gracias a la ayuda inestimable de Ginny, como para embarcarse en la aventura de que le viesen alternando con hombres. Y eso era lo que quería en ese momento, cuando por fin había decidido hacerle caso a esa otra parte de sí mismo que siempre había silenciado: Hombres. Y alternar. Nada serio por el momento.

Pero siempre había noches de las otras. En las que, por algún motivo, no encontraba las ganas o al tío adecuado, o sus problemas personales estaban demasiado a flor de piel y temía que alguien pudiera tocarlos. Y si alguien podía tocarlos era el sobón que, con mucho menos tino que persistencia, estaba intentando ligárselo. No es que no fuese atractivo, pero decía James, el nombre que Harry le había dado, en cada una de sus frases como si fuese un pequeño gemido y le estaba poniendo nervioso.

Él o la comida de cumpleaños para Ron que Molly celebraría el domingo, a la que no podía faltar si no quería perder a su mejor amigo, pero de la que Ginny había dicho: "¿no tendrás la desfachatez de ir?".

Harry sacudió la cabeza y se centró en su compañía. Sexo; eso era lo que necesitaba y a ver si así pensaba con más claridad a la mañana siguiente. Tras un nuevo gemido-James, Harry decidió que ya era momento de pasar a la acción. Y fue entonces cuando, por encima del hombro de su sobón particular, lo vio.

O no lo vio del todo porque sin gafas, Harry era todo lo miope que se podía ser. Pero aquel chico era rubio, muy rubio, alto y delgado. Le recordó a Malfoy y a la conversación del jueves pasado en la que varios aurores especulaban sobre el nuevo acuerdo internacional sobre seguridad firmado con el gobierno francés. El rumor sobre la forma en la que los embajadores lo habían sellado incluía una mesa y poca ropa, y probablemente era más mentira que verdad, pero Harry no había podido evitar imaginárselo. Draco, la mesa robusta de su despacho, y si no tenía la cara del embajador francés en mente siempre podía…

No, había caminos que no iba a volver a transitar.

\- James, ¿sigues conmigo?

Seguía, sí. Y aún más cuando el chico rubio dio media vuelta y entró de la mano de otro al cuarto oscuro. Harry devolvió su atención al sobón, descubrió que sus ojos eran de un bonito color azul y que, si uno le prestaba la atención adecuada, era guapo.

\- Sigo. ¿Te invito a una copa más y luego nos vamos ahí dentro?

El hombre asintió encantado y Harry llamó al camarero. Esperaba que el rubio tuviese tiempo a terminar mientras ellos se tomaban esa copa.

Por el bien de su salud mental.


	11. El Embajador Sueco

Como sois un poco cotillas... XD me habéis pedido varias versiones del flirteo de Harry y Draco que precede a la historia de Profanadores. Esto puede considerarse una segunda parte de En dos parpadeos. Juntos formarían una serie a la que llamaría "Coqueteos Ministeriales" ;) Pero como ya estamos dentro de una serie (prompts), nos lo imaginamos.

Esto también es la respuesta al reto número 9 de Waterflai.

"El punto de vista/reacción de Hermione que todo lo sabe y de todo se da cuenta cuando comienza el flirteo entre Harry y Draco, cómo pretenden ser discretos pero en realidad no... Tal como pedían más abajo, la historia de sus coqueteos en los pasillos del ministerio, en las fiestas y por Dios, Hermione rodando los ojos cada vez que los pilla xD (alguna interactuación con Blaise, que también se entera de todo?)"

Pedías varias cosas, pero el coqueteo en las fiestas ya está hecho y a Blaise... me lo guardo para otro momento ^^ ¡Espero que te guste!

* * *

 **El Embajador Sueco**

A lo mejor se creían que eran discretos. A Harry le conocía muy bien y sabía que era perfectamente posible que no se estuviese dando cuenta. Pero Draco… Draco vivía de la diplomacia, de esconder cada una de sus emociones, y si en ese momento las estaba mostrando con luces de neón, no podía tratarse de un descuido sino de una estrategia bien planeada. Que le diese igual hacerlo en un pasillo del Ministerio, a la vista de cualquiera que quisiese verlos, era lo que tenía desconcertada a Hermione.

— ¿No has dormido bien? – preguntaba Harry mientras señalaba la taza de café que llevaba Draco en las manos. Una pregunta inocente que, a tres metros de distancia y tras aquella columna, sonaba a cualquier cosa menos eso.

— No mucho.

— Tenías reunión con el embajador sueco, ¿no? ¿Fueron difíciles las negociaciones?

— De hecho, no. Acabamos enseguida, pero el embajador se empeñó en conocer Londres y lo que iba a ser una cena y un par de copas, se alargó hasta que ha cogido el traslador esta mañana.

— Ah…

¿Harry estaba haciendo un puchero? Hermione sintió ganas de restregarse los ojos, pero sabía que nada iba a cambiar si lo hacía. La sonrisa de gato satisfecho que había puesto Draco daba muestras de que sí: eso era lo que Harry estaba haciendo. Y no se podía confiar en que un Slytherin de caza no estrechase un poco más el cerco.

— Quién iba a decir que nuestro invitado tuviese tanta energía… — dijo Draco, apoyándose de forma casual contra la pared oscura. Harry picó el anzuelo como buen Gryffindor.

— ¿Fuisteis al Londres muggle?

La pregunta pareció descolocar a Draco durante un par de segundos. Hermione tampoco le encontró mucho sentido. Pero cuando Draco le dijo que no, Harry dejó atrás los pucheros para sonreír como cuando atrapaba la snitch en los partidos de Quidditch de La Madriguera.

— ¿Por qué iba a querer conocer el embajador el Londres muggle? – dijo Draco.

Hermione había contestado a muchas preguntas en su vida. De hecho, era una de sus aficiones favoritas, pero estaba casi segura de que aquélla no era una pregunta, por mucho que la entonación fuese la de una. Y debía estar en lo cierto porque Harry no le contestó, sino que se apoyó de la misma forma de Draco contra la pared, sin dejar de sonreírle.

— Lee la ley que te envié ayer, al menos las marcas de color rojo. Con eso sobrevivirás a la reunión con Kingsley.

Así que Draco seguía ayudando a Harry con la legislación. Y, aparentemente, también a recolocar las solapas torcidas de su túnica de auror.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que no la he leído ya?

— Potter, que nos conocemos.

— Nos conocemos a medias, Malfoy.

Hermione sintió el deseo repentino de desaparecer de allí. No había sido su intención espiarles. Estaba allí escondida precisamente porque no había querido interrumpirles y también, por qué no, para saber de una vez qué pasaba entre ellos. Pero lo que pasaba era tan claro en ese momento que Hermione se sentía una intrusa en ese mundo de dos.

Por suerte, Percy Weasley no tenía ningún recato en romper burbujas ajenas. Se acercó hacia ellos con pasos contundentes y se detuvo frente a Draco, alzando la barbilla tanto como le era posible.

— Malfoy, llevo un buen rato buscándote.

Draco se separó de la pared y enderezó su espalda. Los años de Hogwarts habían quedado muy atrás y ahora era él el que miraba a Percy desde sus centímetros de ventaja.

— Embajador Malfoy para ti, Weasley.

Percy frunció el ceño y se tragó las palabras que Hermione veía apelotonándose desde su ego en su garganta, para decir las que de verdad importaban.

— Tenemos al embajador sueco en conexión por red flú, quiere hablar contigo.

Hermione sabía que Draco no aplazaría esa comunicación. Por el bien de las relaciones internacionales, había conversaciones que no se evitaban. Draco suspiró y se volvió hacia Harry.

— Nos vemos esta tarde en la reunión, Potter – le dijo, antes de alejarse por el pasillo sin molestarse en seguir a Percy.

Lo que Draco no llegó a ver fue cómo Harry se desinflaba de nuevo contra la pared, con el ceño fruncido y murmurando algo entre dientes que, por lo que Hermione pudo interpretar, tenía que ver con Suecia. Se rio sin poder evitarlo. Era la primera vez en su vida que veía a Harry celoso. Draco le había atrapado en una red de malentendidos, pero en eso ella podía echarle una mano.

Salió de su escondite, avanzando hacia Harry mientras fingía leer los pergaminos que llevaba en las manos.

— Hermione…

— Buenos días, Harry. Justo te estaba buscando.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— ¿Has leído el borrador del acuerdo con Suecia que nos ha pasado Malfoy?

Harry se rascó la nuca y evitó mirarla a los ojos. A Hermione le recordó al Harry de Hogwarts que le pedía sus trabajos para copiarlos. Tenía suerte de que, en esta ocasión, su pereza para la burocracia no fuese el objetivo de la conversación.

— Te aconsejo que la leas. Estoy muy sorprendida de que Draco haya conseguido un texto tan innovador teniendo en cuenta lo anciano que es el embajador.

Como suponía, con esa información Hermione consiguió captar toda la atención de Harry.

— ¿El de Suecia? ¿Es tan mayor?

— Yo diría que si no llega a los cien años, debe andar muy cerca.

— Será cabrón…

Los ojos de Harry brillaron tras los cristales de sus gafas. Su sonrisa estaba de vuelta y su expresión se había cargado de la determinación de la venganza. Mejor, mucho mejor.

— ¿Perdona? – dijo Hermione, siguiendo con su obra de teatro.

— Oh, nada, nada. Me he acordado de otra cosa, lo siento.

— No hay problema. Iba a tomar algo a la cafetería, ¿me acompañas?

— Claro, te acompaño.

Hermione no creía que fuese posible otro final más que el obvio para aquella guerra de seducción declarada. Todavía no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pero al menos ese día había sido posible equilibrar la batalla.


End file.
